Engaño
by Nis-chan1114
Summary: Hotaru descubre que su novio y el de Mikan hacen una apuesta para salir con ellas. Mikan al descubrir que su novio le es infiel acepta la oferta de su tío de ir a Estados Unidos a entrenar sus alices en compañia de Hotaru. Aparecen nuevos amigos e incluso nuevos amores. ¿Que pasara desde ahora? y mas cuando tengan que volver.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaracion : Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tachibama Hichugi

Capitulo 1 : Engaño

Una joven muy hermosa de 14 años de ojos color ámbar y con el pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque de Gakuen Alice mientras cantaba una canción, estaba muy feliz ya que tendría una cita con su novio para festejar sus ocho meses de noviazgo.

 **Mikan pov**

Me llamo Mikan Sakura tengo 14 años estoy en segundo de secundaria en Gakuen Alice. Una academia muy prestigiosa donde van los mejores alumnos eso es según la gente de afuera, claro, en realidad aquí están los alumnos con alices ¿por que digo de afuera? Bueno eso es porque una vez que entras no puedes salir hasta que te gradúes o seas mayor de edad.

La Academia cuenta con un terreno tan grande que es suficiente para albergar tres niveles escolares: Elemental, Medio y Superior; un hotel, un edificio principal ademas de los edificios de estrellas de los alumnos y un pueblo central tonw.

Hay cuatro bosques que rodean la Academia, el más visitado es el que se encuentra al norte, donde vive "Mr. Bear".Que es un oso de peluche que me odia, siempre me golpea cada vez que paso por hay no se que le hice.

Iba caminando para encontrarme con mi novio Natsume Hyuga el chico mas popular, guapo y deseado de la academia. Aun no pudo creer que este saliendo conmigo,yo estaba enamorada de él hace dos años pero no me animaba a decirle por miedo a que me rechace. Pero un dia cuando entre a la escuela el me estaba esperando para hablar.

 **Flashback**

 _\- Buenos días -dije entrando en el salón, algunos me devolvieron el saludo otros simplemente me ignoraron. Me dirigí a mi asiento pero alguien ya lo estaba ocupando bueno no cualquier alguien si no nada más y nada menos que Natsume, me acerque nerviosa a el y como pude le hable._

 _-Di-disculpa este es mi a-asiento-El solo me miro con esos ojos carmesí tan hermosos que me hacían perder en ellos,me sonroje un poco cundo el me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos_

 _-Quiero hablar contigo-se levanto- sígueme – yo le hice caso y lo seguí. Me llevo a un árbol de sakuras que estaba en el bosque algo lejos del salón._

 _-Por q-que me trajiste a-aquí? -esa pregunta sonaba en mi cabeza._

 _-Tanquila no te haré nada...a menos que tu quieras – me dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa algo traviesa. Me puse roja ante lo ultimo que dijo tanto que podía hacer competencia con un tomate. El se río ante mi reacción e hizo que me pudiera aun más nerviosa._

 _-Solo quería preguntarte si -dudo un poco antes de continuar- si querías ser mi novia? -Me sorprendí bastante y tarde un poco en darle mi respuesta._

 _-S-si quiero ser tu novia Natsume -Estaba realmente feliz y tan concentrada en saber si era vedad o era otro de mis mágicos sueños que no me di cuenta cuando me beso era un beso tierno y le correspondí torpemente porque ese era mi primer beso_

 _Luego volvimos al salón tomados de la mano._

 _Fin Flashback_

Me reí al recordar las caras de mis compañeros. Aunque él es un poco frío conmigo yo se que me ama como yo a él. Todos me conocen como la chica más inocente, ingenua y nerd de la academia así que para ellos era raro ver al chico guapo saliendo con una nerd.

Llegue a nuestro punto de encuentro nuestro árbol de Sakura pero me quedo sin palabras y por inercia empiezan a caer lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude llegue y me encerré en mi habitación para comenzar a llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

Continuara

Bueno este es me primer cap espero que les gusta

Besos chauuu


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola acá esta el segundo capitulo. Voy a subir un capitulo cada semana o dos por semana porque voy a una escuela técnica y se me complica un poco por ahora porque también estoy haciendo con unas amigas una campaña y estamos hay con eso porque es un tema importante. Bueno no las distraigo más con mis cosas acá esta el segundo capitulo.**

 **A una cosa mas voy a cambiar la edad de Mikan a 15 años.**

 **Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Natsume pov**

Me llamo Natsume Hyuga tengo 15 años tengo los ojos de un color rojo y un cabello de color azul oscuro, azabache por así decirlo y mi alice es el fuego, no es por ser presumido pero estoy en el primer lugar de los chicos más guapos de toda la academia y en segundo lugar esta mi mejor amigo Ruka Nogi tiene el pelo de color rubio, unos ojos de color azul cielo y su alice es el de feromonas de animales.

Una vez Koko, un amigo y compañero de salón, me dijo que era tan mujeriego que jamas podría tener una relación de larga duración. Obviamente no puedo porque si tengo que probar una tengo que probar todas, pero claro soy algo delicado con eso de con quien me meto y no soy el único Ruka es igual o más bien era igual.

Pensé que jamas la tendría hasta ese mismo día donde Koko nos propuso una apuesta a cada uno. La mía es salir un año con la chica más ingenua e inteligente de la escuela. Al principio no estaba seguro porque esas no son mi tipo yo prefiero a las que son más atrevidas, pero por orgullo acepte y he aquí esperando a la que ahora es mi novia para tener una "cita" solo espero ansioso a que termine el año, me gusta su pelo aunque lo tenga atado en dos coletas, supongo que es lo único que me gusta de ella, aunque es algo mmmm como decirlo...así ya me acorde de la palabra PESADA siempre esta pendiente de lo que hago, pero bueno solo tengo que aguantar unos meses más, solo unos meses más.

De que la engaño es obvio pero ella no se da cuenta. Me gusta pasar tiempo con mi "amiga" Luna Koizumi es más anoche estuve con ella le dije a Mikan que tenia que hacer una "tarea" con ella, bueno en realidad si tenia que hacer una tarea para mi profesor gay, Narumi, pero la tarea se paso a otra mucho más interesante, bueno supongo que ahora tengo que hacer una sub contratación, encontrare a algún idiota para que me la haga pero eso si le voy a pagar no soy tan malo como para no hacer eso.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando unos brazos me rodearon por atrás por un momento pensé que era Mikan pero ella no se atrevería a hacer esto ni en un millón de años así que me dispuse a voltear y me encontré con una mirada celeste. Luna.

-Hola Natsy no quieres que te haga compañía un rato -dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Me encantaría per – no termine de hablar porque ella comenzó a besarme así que solo me deje llevar.

La empuje acorralándola contra el árbol y comencé a bezar la y acariciarla. Total Mikan siempre es de llagar muy tarde, con algo tendría que distraerme mientras la esperaba.

 **Fin de Natsume pov**

 **Mikan pov**

rinnnnnngggg - **(bueno no se como suena pero ustedes pónganle cualquiera)** trate de apagar la alarma como pude, no tenia ganas de levantarme pero lo hice tenia clases. Me levante y me di cuenta que no traía mi pijama si no la misma ropa de ayer. Las imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza me arrodille en el piso y comencé a llorar, no podía creerlo o más bien no quería creerlo. Ahora entiendo porque nunca me dijo te amo, ahora entiendo porque era frío conmigo, ahora entiendo porque él la trataba diferente, ahora entiendo porque. Solo estaba jugando conmigo, el nunca me quiso el nuca me amo, yo solo era un juego para él. ¿Todo por ser así como soy piensan que pueden aprovecharse de mi? No ya no, ya no voy a permitir eso le demostrare que se equivoco conmigo.

\- Ya no voy a ser la misma -me levante y comencé a secarme las lágrimas.

\- Por que estas llorando? - me di la vuelta y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Hotaru.

No le conteste la pregunta solo corrí a abrazarla. Ella es mi mejor amiga y aunque se fría con los demás conmigo no lo es, puede que sea fría, chantajista y la reina del hielo como le apodaron algunos pero eso solo es una mascara que ella creo para que nadie la lastimara o mejor dicho para que nadie volviera a lastimarla, en realidad la Hotaru que yo conozco o que pocos conocemos es una Hotaru tierna, graciosa, cariñosa, una persona que siempre se va preocupar, a escuchar y apoyar cuando te sientas mal o estés pasando por un momento difícil.

\- Que te hizo ese idiota? -como siempre ella acertaba en todo.

\- Ayer cuando fui...a encontrarme con él... lo vi besándose con... con Luna-dije entre sollozos me era difícil decirle todo esto y ¿a quien no?

\- Ese - dijo Hotaru preparando su arma baka-gun dispuesta a salir por la puerta pero la detuve.

\- No, no le hagas nada -me miro con extrañes

\- ¿Osea que después de lo paso lo vas a perdonar? -me pregunto algo irritada ella sabia mejor que nadie como me sentía. Negué con la cabeza.

\- Entonces ¿Que se supone que harás?

\- Me iré a Gakuen Alice de Estados Unidos

\- ¿QUE? De que estas hablando no puedes irte y menos por ese imbécil.

\- No lo hago por él, iré para entrenar mis alices, mi tío me lo pidió.

\- Entonces yo iré contigo, no te dejare sola

\- ¿Pero y que va a pasar con Ru-

\- Mikan -me interrumpió. Me dio una mirada con la que supe que no quería que digiera nada.- yo se lo que hago, iré contigo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión -No quería que se sintiera forzada a nada pero sentía que Hotaru sabia algo y me lo estaba ocultando. Tenia ese presentimiento de que sabia algo malo pero si era así ella me lo diría o ¿no?.

 **Continuara**

 **¿Por que Mikan dirá que Hotaru la entiende tanto?**

 **Corto lo se el próximo es largo**

 **Bueno esta es una pregunta que les dejo y acá contesto sus reviews.**

 **Mey-chan : Gracias y bueno supongo que ya te enteraste porque salio corriendo espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Yunuen-paisbrada : Gracias y de nada, me gusta tu historia. Trate de seguir tu consejo no se si notas un cambio pero bueno espero que te guste.**

 **Daark Nekoo : No me ofendo eso es seguro :) pero esta historia es diferente ya lo vas a ver gracias por leer.**

 **Aliados69 : Si si la voy a seguir no te preocupes, espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Saraina-chan : Gracias y si la voy a continuar espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Bueno Chauuuuuuuuuu Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis acá les traigo otro cap. espero que les guste**

 **Aclaraciones : Gakuen Alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Hichugi**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Hotaru pov**

Me llamo Hotaru Imai tengo 15 años tengo el alice de invención mis ojos son de un color violeta y mi pelo es azabache, me dicen la reina del hielo ¿por que?, simple no suelo mostrar emoción alguna, no es que yo sea una persona a la que no le interesan los demás, todo lo contrario me interesa mi familia y amigos porque son muy importantes para mi, es más tal vez se sorprendan pero yo antes era como Mikan alegre y sobre todo muy inocente, pero soy así por algo que paso en el pasado, alguien que me hirió mucho, alguien a quien yo amaba... y tal vez aun lo hago.

 **Flashback**

 _\- Porque me haces esto? -decía entre sollozos una joven de 12 años._

 _\- Yo no quiero salir con una niña tonta como tu – dijo un joven de la misma edad -solo te use para darle celos a otra._

 _\- Eso no es verdad yo se que tu me amas Eliot - Hotaru lo agarro del brazo pero él la empujo haciendo que esta se cayera._

 _\- Créelo porque es verdad, yo nunca te ame, eso me demuestra lo ingenua que eres así que no me molestes ya tengo una nueva y mejor novia – luego se alejo dejando a Hotaru llorando._

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _Ingenua_ esa palabra me sonaba en la cabeza, eso era lo que fui tiempo atrás. Después de eso volví a mi casa y cuando entre iba a subir a mi habitación pero mi madre me llamo a la sala, me dijo que me sentara y cuando lo hice me dijo que tendría que venir a esta escuela, por un lado estaba triste porque tenia que alejarme de mis padres pero por otro lado me sentía aliviada porque no tendría que verlo a él. Podía empezar de nuevo, no permitiría que nadie más volviera a lastimarme

Luego me entere de que no iba sola, la baka de mi mejor amiga a la que quiero tanto vendría conmigo.

Decidí ir a buscar a Mikan ya que siempre llega tarde. Estaba caminando por el bosque ¡dios! Porque Mikan vive tal lejos bueno no tanto pero no tenia ganas de caminar. Escuche una conversación, creí reconocer las voces y decidí acercarme no es que sea chismosa solo tenia curiosidad. Me escondí tras un arbusto y si acerté los que hablaban eran mi "novio" Ruka y Koko.

\- Natsume me contó que Mikan lo dejo plantado en su cita -dijo entre risa...espera que? Mikan no lo pudo haber dejado plantado, cuando la vi, estaba re emocionada algo tuvo que pasar.

\- Eso es raro, pero no creo que le importe que lo haya dejado plantado, total Natsume habría hecho todo lo posible para que durara menos.

\- Tienes razón seguro que llamo a una de sus "amigas"-amigas de q.. no me digas que creo que es lo que estoy pensando.

\- Eso es seguro -ambos comenzaron a reír

\- Y tu como vas con la reina del hielo -bueno hay me intereso un poco más- No creí que aceptara salir contigo pero tranquilo a ti y a Nat solo le quedan unos meses para que se termine la apuesta, claro si aguantan porque sino yo gano.

La verdad y-No termino de hablar ya que yo decidí salir de mi escondite y seguir mi camino a la habitación de mi amiga pero algo me lo impidió.

\- Suéltame – le dije a Ruka mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre.

\- Dime que escuchaste

\- Lo suficiente -dije lo más fría que pude

\- Puedo explicártelo es que yo en rea-

\- No me interesa lo que digas

\- Per-intento decir pero lo empuje y salí corriendo, escuche que me llamaba pero no le hice caso no me interesaba lo que me pudiera decir yo ya había escuchado suficiente.

No me dolía que el saliera conmigo por una apuesta porque cuando me propuso que fuéramos novios yo solo acepte porque quería olvidarme de Eliot, yo lo utilice y él a mi a si que por lo menos no tendría que sentirme mal por él. Ahora lo único que me importaba era Mikan.

Cuando entre a su habitación (¿como? La baka no la cerro) o más bien departamento ya que era grande fui a su habitación y me la encontré llorando, pero no sintió mi presencia hasta que hable.

\- Por que estas llorando? -ella no me conteste si no mas bien corrió a abrazarme y yo le correspondí.

\- Que te hizo ese idiota -y por idiota me refería a Hyuga

\- Ayer cuando fui... a encontrarme con el... y lo vi besándose con... con Luna – Tenia ganas de matarlo, con eso se referían sus amigos con "llamar a un de sus amigas".

\- Ese -fue lo único que dije agarre mi baka-gun dispuesta a buscar a Hyuga para golpearlo.

Pero ella me detuvo- no le hagas nada-

\- ¿Osea que después de todo lo vas a perdonar? -no quería ni creer que podía llegar a hacer, no era tan tonta o ¿si?

Negó con la cabeza y me sentí aliviada pero aun no la entendía- Me iré a Gakuen Alice de Estados Unidos

\- QUE? De que estas hablando no puedes irte y menos por ese imbécil -

\- No lo hago por él, iré para entrenar mis alices, mi tío me lo pidió -sabia como se sentía y no la podía dejar sola- Entonces yo iré contigo, no te dejare sola.

\- Pero y que va a pasar con Ru-no la deje continuar.

Mikan -no quería que hablara de él, no después de lo que escuche- yo se lo que hago, iré contigo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión -luego salí de por la puerta para hablar con el director.

Después de hablar con el director me fui a mi habitación a empacar, el acepto ya que le conté la situación y al ser el tío de Mikan me dio permiso para transferirme con ella.

 **Fin de Hotaru pov**

 **Ruka pov**

No puedo creer lo que paso, Hotaru escucho la conversación que tuve con Koko, esa maldita conversación y ahora no me va a querer escuchar. Si se preguntan ¿porque estoy tan preocupado? Eso es porque yo la amo.

Ella fue la primer chica junto a Mikan que entro a la academia y no andaba atrás de mi o Nat, al principio pensé que se hacia la difícil pero no. No se en que momento me empecé a interesar en ella pero de un momento a otro supe que me gustaba.

Cuando Koko me propuso esa apuesta "Saldrás por un año y enamoraras a la reina del hielo", lo tome como un incentivo para acercarme a ella creí que no aceptaría pero me sorprendió cuando me dijo que si. No pude evitarme sentirme el chico más feliz del mundo.

Pero al pasar los meses en vez de que yo la enamorara, ella me enamoro a mi, aunque era muy fría conmigo. Yo le fui fiel, en comparación a Natsume. Tenia miedo de que terminara el año porque no quería alejarme de ella.

Quería decirle de la apuesta pero no sabia como lo tomaría y tampoco como decírselo tenia miedo a su reacción, de que al enterarse se alejara para siempre de mi, no quería perderla. Pero ya era muy tarde ella ya lo sabia y ahora la única opción que se me ocurría era ir a buscarla.

Me baje del árbol en donde estaba sentado, ya habían terminado las clases y había faltado. Pero eso no me importaba ahora lo único que me interesaba era buscar a Hotaru y explicarle todo.

 **Fin de Ruka pov**

 **Natsume pov**

No se que paso ayer la tonta me dejo plantado, hoy no fue a clases al igual que Imai y Ruka y lo más raro es que no me a llamado hasta ahora, no es que me gusta que me llame pero me parece raro que no lo haga. Tengo un mal presentimiento así que iré a visitarla no porque me importe si no porque no tengo nada que hacer.

Entre a su habitación por la ventana de su cuarto ya que nunca la cierra y vi como 6 maletas preparadas y su cuarto estaba vacío había empacado todo.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse y me di la vuelta y me encontré con Mikan

\- Natsume- dijo sorprendida

\- ¿Por que empacaste? No me digas te bajaron de rango -dije en broma pero ella agacho la mirada.

\- Me voy a Estados Unidos -dijo mientras seguía metiendo cosas en otra maleta, tantas cosas teni... espera que se va!

\- Que? Como que te vas, no puedes irte, no me puedes dejar -ella se sorprendió ante lo que dije y yo también no se porque lo dije, supongo que es por la apuesta, si debe ser por eso ¿no?

\- No creo que te importe si me voy o no total tienes a otras como Luna o me equivoco -me dijo con un tono frío pero... ¿como? No entiendo, como sabe sobre Luna.

\- De que hablas? - le pregunte

\- Hay no te hagas sabes de que hablo -negué con la cabeza- ayer te vi besándote con Luna -así que era por eso, debí haber sido más cuidadoso.

\- Es por eso que te iras, por mi¡

\- ¡No te creas tan importante Hyuga y lamento si con esto rebajo tu ego pero no, no me voy por ti si no por mi!, iré a entrenar mis alices y ahora vete no quiero verte -no le dije nada más solo me di la vuelta y me fui.

No se porque pero me sentía mal el saber que ella se iría lejos de mi

 **Fin de Natsume pov**

 **Mikan pov**

Ni siquiera se molesto en darme una explicación de porque lo había hecho. Eso solo quiere decir que nunca le interese...

Termine de empacar todo y fui a donde me dijo Hotaru cuando me llamo, allí me estaban esperando mi tío, Narumi-sensei y Hotaru. Le entregue una carta a Narumi para que se la diera de parte de mi y Hotaru a nuestros amigos de los cuales no podre despedirme personalmente para Anna, Nonoko, Linchou, Sumire, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai.

\- Adiós mi niña te estañare -dijo Narumi a punto de llorar mientras lo abrazaba

\- Adiós yo también te extrañare otou-san -el era como mi padre y el me dijo que podía llamarlo de esa manera, pero esta vez cuando lo hice provoque que soltara esas lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

\- Adiós tío -le dije para luego abrazarlo.

\- Adiós Mikan cuídate -luego entre en la limusina donde Hotaru me estaba esperando. Mire por ultima vez a Gakuen Alice y le dije adiós.

\- Mikan -me llamo Hotaru- te tengo que decir algo.

\- Me preocupo un poco lo que me iba a decir porque por su expresión no parecía nada bueno.

\- No se como te lo tomes pero...

\- Pero -le dije para que siguiera ya me estaba preocupando

\- Pero...-parecía dudar en decirme o no

\- Hotaru dilo de una maldita vez quieres -ya me había inquietado

\- Natsume hizo una apuesta por eso salia contigo -Eso encajaba muy bien con todo.

La mire con los ojos lagrimosos a punto de llorar pero me las limpie porque ya no volvería a llorar y menos por él.

\- Y Ruka también ... -esta vez quería llorar pero por ella porque su historia se volvía a repetir quise decir algo pero no me dejo.

\- No es necesario que digas algo... no estoy mal solo lo use para olvidarme de ya sabes quien -eso explicaba porque era tan fría con él, la mire y parecía recordar algo pero no quise preguntar

\- Seré diferente ya nadie se volverá a meter conmigo

\- Eso es lo mejor te ayudare con lo que pueda -dijo para después abrazarme- a partir e ahora nuestras vidas van a cambiar -luego me sonrío

\- Si -conteste decidida

El camino hacia el aeropuerto después de esa charla solo fue silencio, no uno incomodo, si no uno en el que cada una estaba metida en sus pensamientos

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno hasta acá llegue espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima Besos Chauuuuuuuuuu.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola acá con otro cap no actualice esta semana porque estuve estudiando para rendir una materia previa (en las escuelas técnicas ahora se puede rendir si tenes una previa todos los meses el ultimo día del mes). Felicidad total aprobé con un 10, una memos ahora solo me una y listo bueno después me preocupare por las que me lleve este año. Con mi amiga veníamos saltando por la calle como locas hay mostrándole el papel que decía aprobado a todos los que pasaban, ni los conocíamos pero estábamos re felices así que ni nos importo.**

 **Bueno los dejo con el cap.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Ruka pov**

Me siento un estúpido pero también destrozado porque la mujer que amo se fue de mi lado y no se la vuelva a ver. La primera vez que ame a alguien de verdad y la perdí, la perdí por estúpido, si tan solo le hubiera dicho... pero según ella por lo que me dijo no se si hubiera cambiado mucho aunque aun así hubiera tratado de enamorarla.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Un rubio se dirigía a la habitación de una azabache para aclararlas cosas._

 _Entro a la habitación y se encontró con esta vacía, subió a la habitación y esta estaba igual. Decidió ir al laboratorio de esta para verificar si estaba hay, esta vez tuvo suerte solo que esta también estaba vacía. Ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia así que le hablo._

 _\- Porque tu habitación y tu laboratorio están vacíos ¿me lo puedes explicar?_

 _\- Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones pero quiero irme tranquila así que te la daré_

 _\- Q-que a donde te vas y porque?_

 _\- Me voy a Estados Unidos allá no hay muchos alices de invención y seria de ayuda para conseguir patrocinadores para la academia -agarro una maleta que tenia y paso por al lado- Adiós Ruka_

 _Estaba a punto de salir pero unos brazos la detuvieron arrinconándola contra la pared._

 _\- Te amo Hotaru, yo siempre te ame, acepte la apuesta porque quería conocerte mejor y en vez de enamorarte a ti yo me enamore de ti ¡Te amo!-la beso con dulzura pero aun así no le correspondió él al darse cuenta de esto se separo- por favor perdóname se que devia decírtelo pero tenia miedo de que me odiar-_

 _\- No me interesan tus explicaciones así que puedes guardártelas y dárselas a quien le interese Adiós Nogi- intento soltarse del agarre pero no lo logro_

 _\- Por favor, por favor perdóname -dijo comenzando a llorar- no te vallas de mi lado._

 _\- Lo siento yo no quería que esto pasara yo no te amo lo siento, de verdad lo siento_

 _\- Pero porque aceptaste salir conmigo? No, yo no te creo tu si me amas s-solo lo dices porque estas enojada conmigo._

 _\- Ruka admito que estoy algo molesta pero no por eso voy a mentir, yo salí contigo porque quería olvidarme de alguien a quien ame en el pasado y que me lastimo mucho pero no lo olvide._

 _\- Aun lo amas? -pregunto cubriendo su mirada con su flequillo_

 _\- Si -el rubio la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos_

 _\- Lo siento de verdad lo siento no quise usarte de esta manera -luego salio y el cayo de rodillas en el suelo comenzando a llorar._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Yo se que ella no me uso ella acepto salir conmigo porque quiso olvidar a esa persona porque quiso empezar una historia de amor conmigo pero por mi estupidez no lo logro. Me gustaría en este momento tenerla entre mis brazos para poder basarla y decirle que la amo pero... ya no puedo.

 **Fin de Ruka pov**

El timbre toco avisando el termino de las clases y un azabache se encontraba buscando a su amigo para preguntarle porque no había ido. El no era de faltar pero el azabache si, solo que ese día se quiso distraer con algo para dejar el tema de la castaña de lado, no sabia la razón pero la extrañaba tal vez era el hecho de que se había acostumbrado a que ella este cerca.

Siguió caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a un árbol de Sakura, diviso a su amigo recostado en el tronco del árbol, se dirigió hacia él.

\- Por que no fuiste a clases casi nunca faltas? -dice sentándose a su lado

\- Es raro que tu hayas ido -suspiro- ellas se fueron, pero supongo que lo sabes ¿no?

El azabache asintió- Si me entere de eso cuando Narumi leyó una carta que Mikan dejo para sus amigos.

\- Yo la amo -susurro el rubio

\- A Mikan? -pregunto, pero como respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Estoy hablando enserio ... amo a Hotaru siempre lo hice pero ella no -el rubio escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo.

\- No te entiendo -se sorprendió por lo que dijo su amigo la lastimo

Ella estaba conmigo solo para olvidar a alguien que en el pasado la lastimo mucho en vez de que yo la enamorara a ella, fue al revés ahora yo la amo, a parte de eso Hotaru sabe la apuesta que hicimos

\- Como se entero espera M-mikan también lo sabia?

\- Ella nos escucho hablar a mi y a Koko sobre eso pero supongo que como es su amiga se lo debe haber dicho

\- Mikan se fue a entrenar sus alices no tenia idea que tenia otros además de anulación

Ni yo Hotaru se fue para ayudar a conseguir más patrocinadores para la Gakuen Alice de América porque allá no hay muchos alices de invención y Hotaru es una gran inventora.

\- Espero verla algún día ¿y tu?

\- Yo también sabes me siento algo triste por saber que ella se fue no se porque

\- Te acostumbraste mucho a ella o te gustaba

\- No lo se, no lo se

 _En América unas chicas acaban de bajar de su vuelo_

Mikan y Hotaru ya habían bajado del avión y ahora se encontraban yendo hacia Gakuen Alice con su nuevo profesor que era el encargado de recogerlas en cuanto llegaran, a ambas les pareció agradable y a Hotaru también le pareció idiota se llamaba Hinata-sensei y como su nombre lo decía era energético, activo, alegre y también algo torpe.

Llegamos a la academia y bajamos de la limusina. Las rejas eran de color blanco y los paredones tenían un tono azul.

\- Que les parece su nueva escuela? -pregunto Hinata-sensei

\- No lo se aun no hemos entrado ¬¬

\- Ho tienen razón jajaja

\- Mikan encontré al reemplazo de Narumi-sensei -apuntando a Hinata

\- Narumi-sensei no es tan torpe -dijo Mikan recordando a su casi padre

\- Yo no soy torpe! y ahora vamos que estamos perdiendo tiempo pero al empezar a caminar tropieza con una cascara de banana

\- Vez te dije que era torpe ¬¬

\- Hoy no es mi día -comento su sensei tirado boca abajo en el piso

\- Hotaru! lo lamento Hinata-sensei

No hay problema, pero como apareció la cascara de banana?

\- No tengo idea – Hotaru comiendo una banana sin casara

\- Bueno sigamos

Luego de eso se fueron a hacer el papeleo de ambas. A Mikan le toco en habilidad peligrosa y es estrella especial. Hotaru estaba en habilidad tecnológica y era tres estrellas.

Bien ahora las llevare a su habitación primero iremos a la de Hotaru-chan que es el edificio mas cerca

Al llegar a su habitación entramos al edificio y nos dirigimos hacia una recepción Hinata-sensei pidió la llave del cuarto 135. La habitación era muy amplia tenia una pequeña sala con dos sillones y una mesita en el centro, una cocina chiquita pero bien equipada. El cuarto era de color violeta la cama de una plaza y media, un ventanal con un pequeño balcón y el baño era igual de hermoso.

Bueno Hotaru-chan esta es tu habitación te gusta

No esta mal

Ok bueno Mikan-chan ahora vamos a la tuya adiós

Ho si descansa Hotaru

Adiós

Bueno ahora vamos a la tuya

 **Mikan pov**

Caminamos un rato hasta que llegamos a un edificio de cuatro pisos, hicimos el mismo procedimiento y en recepción pedimos la llave subimos al ascensor hasta el ultimo piso, al salir de este solo vi cuatro puertas

Porque no hay muchas habitaciones -pregunte se me hacia raro porque cuando fuimos a la habitación de Hotaru había muchas.

Eso es porque no hay muchos estudiantes de habilidad peligrosa

Coloco la llave en la cerradura y cuando abre la puerta y entro me quedo de piedra. La habitación o más bien apartamento porque era enorme tenia una sala con dos sillones grandes y uno chico con una mesita de vidrio en medio y un televisor de pantalla plasma (creo que así se escribía no me acuerdo), una sala de juegos una cocina enorme y equipada, en la sala había una escalera, la subí y hay estaba mi habitación era grande de color purpura con una cama de dos plazas, un armario gigante al igual que la de Hotaru también tenia un ventanal y un balcón solo que este era más grande. Adentro de la habitación había una puerta que conducía al baño que era bastante amplio con un yacusi, una tina y las cosas que normalmente tiene un baño.

Que te pareció?

Me encanta

Que bien bueno mañana vendré a recogerte tu uniforme esta en el armario, las clases comienzan a las 7:45 am yo vendré a las 7 am de acuerdo, adiós

Esta bien que descanse Hinata-sensei

Igualmente Mikan-chan

Me sentía muy cansada así que tome una ducha me vestí con un pijama que consistía en un short de color negro y una musculosa de tiritas de color azul francia. Me acosté en la cama que ¡ho por dios es la mejor cama en la que me había acostado en mi vida súper cómoda!. No se cuanto tiempo estuve admirando la comodidad de mi cama pero caí en un profundo sueño.

 **Fin de Mikan pov**

 **Continuara**

 **Que les pareció?, para mi me falto inspiración ^_^**

 **Chauuu besos nos vemos o leemos en la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola acá les traigo otro capitulo, siento mucho no haber tardado en actualizar. Sin más demoras aquí se los dejo.**

 **Falta inspiración.**

 **Capitulo 5**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana directo al rostro de nuestra querida castaña quien acababa de despertar. Se levanto a duras penas, la verdad es que quería seguir durmiendo pero no pudo ya que la alarmo hizo que se despertara dando aviso que hoy seria su primer día de clases en Estados Unidos.

 _Mi primer día de clases_ pensaba Mikan _como sera, la verdad espero llevarme bien con todos, no quiero ser la misma que era antes necesito cambiar ser un poco más...¿ruda? No lo se, pero no dejare que nadie me pase por encima. No ya no más-_ en este momento nace un nueva Mikan! -dice riendo y adoptando una pose de lucha.

\- Pareces una loca así porque no mejor apúrate porque se hace tarde baka

\- Haa Hotaru me asustaste, además como entraste?

\- Bueno dejaste la puerta abierta

\- Lamento interrumpir su conversación pero tienes que apurarte o llegaremos tarde Mikan-chan -dijo Hinata-sensei apareciendo en la habitación con el uniforme en mano -este es tu uniforme.

\- Claro espérenme abajo ahora voy

Dejo el uniforme encima de la cama y entro al baño tomo una ducha rápida y luego salio, tomo el uniforme y lo miro _es lindo_ pensó Mikan, el uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de color negro con los bordes de color verde, una corbata de color verde, una falda negra a cuadros verdes, medias blancas hasta más arriba de la rodilla y zapatos negros. Se puso el uniforme y se miro en el espejo, se saco la corbata, se desabrocho la chaqueta y también los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Luego se maquillo un poco, dejo su pelo suelto y se volvió a mirar en el espejo, sonrío feliz al menos ahora se veía algo diferente.

Decidió bajar a la escuela y al llegar a la sala prácticamente salio volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

\- HOTARUU por que eres tan mala! -Mikan se sobo la cabeza y se levanto.

\- Porque te tardaste tanto? Idiota por tu culpa llegaremos tarde – Contesto molesta

\- L-lo siento es que quería verme diferente -se quedo callada un momento viendo a su amiga con el uniforme puesto, el cual solo traía la chaqueta desabrochada y un poco de maquillaje - ahora que lo pienso ¿cuando te pusiste el uniforme?

\- Baka baka baka – lo tengo puesto desde que entre ¿no podrías ser mas despistada?

\- L-lo siento no te preste mucha atención

\- Chicas es hora de irnos se nos hace tarde

\- Ho, Hinata-sensei claro

 **Mikan pov**

Al llegar al salón Hinata-sensei entro y nos dijo que esperáramos a que nos diera la señal para poder entrar.

\- Hola buen día alumnos -algunos saludaron otros solo lo ignoraron– quiero decirles que el día de hoy tenemos dos nuevas alumnas, pasen- bueno hay esta la señal tranquila Mikan, tranquila solo relájate y respira hondo, eso inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala, inha- auuu porque me golpeaste en la cabeza?

\- Ya dieron la señal baka y tu no entras ¬¬

\- Ho si lo siento es que estoy muy nerviosa -deslice la puerta y caminamos hasta llegar al lado de Hinata-sensei, empezamos a escuchar murmullos de parte de los chicos como " _que lindas son"_ o _"tendrán novios"_ y de las chicas bueno algunas nos miraban feo y otras decían _"espero que quieran ser mis amigas"_ o algo así, eso me hizo poner aun más nerviosa, mire a Hotaru para ver como estaba y seguía con la misma expresión de siempre, típico de ella.

\- Presentence chicas

\- Trate de disimular mi nerviosismo, trague saliva y hable- Mikan Yukihira, estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa.

\- Hotaru Imai tres estrellas y habilidad tecnológica ¬¬

\- Muy bien, ¿alguna pregunta? -todos empezaron a hablar de repente

\- Que alices tienen? - pregunto un chico de cabello naranja con ojos azules

\- Quieren ser mis amigas? - pregunto un chica rubia de ojos verde

\- Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto un chico a Hotaru

\- No la mía -apareció otro chico tomándola de la mano, ante este acto Hotaru sonrío y saco su arma-baka de no se donde, yo me asuste y corrí para detenerla pero ya era muy tarde, en mi carrera para detenerla vi volar al chico al otro lado del salón. Dos chicos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas a lo cual algunos los siguieron

\- Hotaru! -grito Hinata-sensei

\- Se veía tal linda y buena -murmuro el chico levantándose del piso con ayuda de otros.

\- Escúchenme idiotas -todos le prestaron atención y la miraron con miedo- mi alice es de invención el de Mikan se los dirá ella, si queremos ser tus amigas y no, no seré tu novia y bueno tu -señalo al chico que acababa de golpear- ya entendiste de que la tuya tampoco -este se escondió detrás de los otros.

Antes de que mates a alguien más les diré sus parejas, haber Mikan la tuya sera...ha! ya se Angel y Hotaru la tuya sera mmmm Marcos, ellos también son los delegados de la clase bueno

\- Quienes son? pregunte

\- Ha cierto Marcos levanta la mano para que Hotaru te pueda ver – levanto la mano un chico de ojos verdes verdes y cabello azul era muy pero muy guapo en el ante ultimo banco (cada banco son para dos alumnos) cerca de la ventana. Hotaru camino hasta el banco y luego se sentó, saco un libro que decía _"como estafar a idiotas parte 2"_ y comenzó a leerlo mientras su pareja solo la miraba atentamente.

Angel levanta la mano -Busque con la mirada al chico y cuando lo encontré vi a un chico súper guapo era incluso 10 veces más guapo que Marcos, bueno no tanto pero si mas que él, tiene el pelo de color rubio y unos ojos...¡¿por que tiene que tener los mismos ojos carmesí que Natsume?! Aunque en estos ojos veo inocencia comparada con la de Natsume claro, me acerque al banco y estaba a punto de sentarme de no ser porque alguien me agarro del brazo e hizo que me cayera sentada.

\- Ni se te ocurra sentarte con él, me oíste! -grito una chica pelinegra de ojos celestes, bien para esto me sirvió de algo pelear con Luna.

\- La pregunta seria quien no te escucho?, a mi no me vengas a reclamar nada porque yo no elegí donde sentarme, a parte ¿quien eres?

\- Yo soy Miranda la líder del club de fan de Angel y no te permito que te sientes al lado de él.

\- Y yo no te permito a ti que te sientes al lado de Marcos -se para delante de Hotaru una chica de pelo azul con los ojos de color amarillos.

\- No me molestes si no quieres que te golpee baka -le advirtió Hotaru sin despegar la mirada de su libro

\- Mejor escúchame tu yo soy Mariza la líder del club de fan de Marcos y si no te apartas de hay yo personalmente te enseñare a respetarme niña -agarro el libro y lo arrojo lejos

\- Exacto queremos que la dos se vayan de hay no tienen ningún derecho a sentarse hay las únicas con ese derecho somos nosotras.

\- Eran ahora lo tenemos nosotras y no creo que a ellos les moleste ¿o si chicos? -pregunto Mikan a ambos que miraban con atención la pelea

\- Por mi hagan lo que quieran -respondió Angel

\- A mi la verdad no me molesta tener a una belleza sentada a mi lado -contesto Marcos guiñándole un ojo a Hotaru.

\- Escucharon ZORRAS ahora largo

\- Bien dicho Mikan ahora yo me encargare -dijo sacando su baka-gun, pegándoles a ambas haciéndolas volar hasta el otro lado del salón.

Miranda se levanto- Aun no conoces mis alices no te meta conmigo o te haré sufrir -le grito a Mikan

\- Digo lo mismo -dijo Mariza parándose al lado de esta

Hotaru estaba a punto de contestar pero el profesor interrumpió

\- Bueno ya basta sientence en sus lugares o los castigo a todos – todos se sentaron sin protestar en sus lugares y prestaron atención a la clase.

.

.

.

.

.

La clase estaba aburrida la mayoría prestaba atención otros hablaban en susurros, se pasaban papelitos, jugaban, dormían, leían libros y una castaña se encontraba muy incomoda desde que comenzó la clase, no porque no entendiera o bueno tal vez un poco de eso pero más por la incomoda mirada de su compañero rubio, que no dejaba de mirarla ni un segundo. Se canso de esto y decido hablarle.

 **Angel pov**

Tenia que admitirlo esta chica era muy hermosa tiene un hermoso cabello castaño, unos ojos ámbar que te hipnotizan, una piel blanca como la nieve, un cuerpo bien pero bien formado y unos labios rosados que se ven tan besables. No se por cuanto tiempo la estuve mirando pero creo que fue mucho por lo que me dijo.

\- Tan linda soy para que no me quites la vista de encima? -me reclamo

No sabes cuanto- Solo veo lo fea que eres -no le iba a decir que era linda mi orgullo no me lo permitiría.

\- Si soy tan fea por que me miras ¿he? -mierda

\- Ya te lo dije veo lo fea que eres

\- Estas seguro? Porque eso no era lo que pensabas - ¿de que esta hablando?...no sera que ella...

\- A que te refieres?

Bueno de que en realidad pensabas que tengo un hermoso cabello,unos ojos que hipnotizan, un cuerpo bien pero bien formado, unos labios muy besables a eso me refería -Esta chica leyó mi mente?! _" se sonroja "_ mierda tengo que salir de aquí.

Aunque seas linda, nada te quita lo idiota

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg -si sonó la campana del descanso, hora de irme no pienso volver en un buen rato sera mejor saltarme las clases

 **Fin de Angel pov**

Angel se levanto al igual que marcos y ambos se fueron del salón

Hotaruuu quieres dar un paseo? -pregunto Mikan

\- Bueno -respondió esta guardando su libro, ambas se dirigían a la salida del salón pero unas chicas las detuvieron.

\- Hola me llamo Elizabett pero pueden decirme Eli -dijo una chica de pelo castaño con unas mechitas de color rosa al igual que sus ojos.

\- Y yo soy Britani pero pueden decir Brit un gusto conocerlas Mikan, Hotaru -dijo una chica rubia con mechitas de color azul al igual que sus ojos -lamento que se hayan llevado una mala impresión del salón.

\- Ho no hay problema con eso no te preocupes

\- Esta bien a donde se dirigían?

\- Íbamos a dar un paseo por la escuela para conocerla mejor -respondió Hotaru

\- Podemos acompañarlas por favor? -pregunto Eli

Claro -dijo Mikan

Luego salieron a dar un paseo por la escuela la cual era más grande que la de Japón, también tenia una ciudad que se llamaba igual a la otra. Luego de que tocara la campana regresaron al salón aunque en este faltaban dos chicos los cuales ni siquiera aparecieron en lo que quedaba de clases

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al terminar las clases decidieron visitar la ciudad, hoy se abriría un nuevo parque y querían ir con sus nuevas amigas Eli y Brit pero para eso tenían que convencer a ciertos chicos ya que le dijeron que las primeas tres veces tenían que ir con su pareja, y a eso se dirigían ambas a buscar a ciertos chicos. Sabían que seria difícil encontrarlos pero no pensaban que era tanto, que tan endemoniadamente grande era esta escuela para no encontrarlos por ningún lado.

Decidieron de descansar un rato sentándose bajo un árbol.

\- Donde se suponen que estén? -pregunto Mikan al aire un poco cansada

\- Chicas yo creo haber visto a Angel -dijo apareciendo Brit enfrente de ellas

\- En serio a donde? -pregunto Mikan emocionada

\- Emm bueno estaba en el bosque y Marcos creo que debe estar en su habitación -Dijo Eli

\- Ok tendremos que ir a buscarlos pero sera más rápido separarnos -Dijo Hotaru

\- Nosotras nos adelantaremos -dijeron mientras se alejaban – Nos vemos haya

\- Claro -gritaron ambas haciendo un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida

\- Bien si logramos convencerlos nos encontraremos aquí en Media hora -dijo Hotaru

\- Me parece bien, si es que logro convencerlo -dijo Mikan con un aire de decepción

\- Tranquila si no viene por las buenas vendrá por las malas Mikan – Dijo Hotaru mostrándole su nuevo invento, una pata de toro.

\- Es mejor no recurrir a la violencia -dijo Mikan un poco asustada de que tan potente era ese nuevo invento.

\- Aunque sea ponlo de segunda opción

\- Esta bien de todos modos si te digo que no, la usaras de todos modos, bueno adiós

Mikan camino hacia el bosque, no sabia si lo encontraría, además si lo encontraba no sabia si la acompañaría. Ese chico tenia los mismos ojos que _él_ y eso le hacia acordarse de lo mucho que la hizo sufrir ese _él_ , le hacia acordarse de todo lo que le hizo, y que por más que trataba de sacarlo de su mente no podía, no podía o ¿no quería? Esa era una pregunta que ella se hacia mientras unas lágrimas adornaban su rostro. Comenzó a cantar, caminando por el bosque recordando a esa persona que la hizo sufrir pero que aun amaba...

(la canción se llama Maldita estupidez)

Sabes bien que te di lo que soy  
Y tu amor es limosna y dolor  
Yo de ti fui un amante sin amor  
Se acabo no me pidas perdón

Mírate, estas sola otra vez  
Y mírame, que mi culpa no es  
Deja de atormentarme al corazón  
Lárgate que ya no te quiero ver

No hay nadie en este mundo que me hiciera tanto daño  
Fui tonto no lo niego me llegaste a convencer  
Y vienes y me mientes mientras vamos de la mano  
Seguro estas pensando que me tienes a tus pies

Maldita estupidez

Yo quise hacerte feliz  
Pero el problema es que no quieres ser feliz  
Se me olvido a mi también que yo también quería serlo  
Y lo lamento no vuelvo a caer  
No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo  
Si los hay,  
Pero es que dudo que alguien crea en ti como yo  
Como te pude aguantar

Hoy diré que me arrepentí

De vivir el tiempo junto a ti  
Tal vez yo solo te imagine  
La verdad es que yo nunca te mire

Ojala aprendas a distinguir  
Entre el amor, el ego, el odio y la pasión  
Te olvide solo por que te odie  
Solo fue como una pinche obsesión

Lo peor de todo es que sabes perfecto que eres mala  
Y andas presumiéndole a la gente que eres fiel  
No digas que me extrañas por que no te creo nada  
Yo se que tu actitud es tu mas grande estupidez

Maldita estupidez

Yo quise hacerte feliz  
Pero el problemas es que no quieres ser feliz  
Se me olvido, se me olvido a mi también que yo también quería serlo  
Y lo lamento no vuelvo a caer  
No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo  
Si los hay,  
Pero es que dudo que alguien crea en ti como yo  
Como te pude aguantar

Yo quise hacerte feliz  
Pero el problema es que no quieres ser feliz  
Se me olvido, se me olvido a mi también que yo también quería serlo  
Y lo prometo no vuelvo a caer  
No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo  
Si los hay,  
Pero es que dudo que alguien vea en ti lo que tu  
Nunca me pudiste dar

Y se me olvidaba…  
Te detesto tanto

\- ¡¿Por que no te puedo olvidar maldita sea ?! ¿por que? ¿por que? ¡¿por que?! - comenzó a gritar mientras apoyaba las manos cerradas en un puño contra un árbol- eres un estúpido, un idiota, eres … -comenzó a golpear el tronco del árbol mientras lloraba- eres la persona que rompió mi corazón – se sentó en el suelo con la miraba cubierta por su flequillo- Lo hice una vez … por que no volver a hacerlo -dijo con una sonrisa triste, agarrando una cuchilla que saco del bolsillo de su falda. Si Mikan se cortaba ¿cuando empezó?, fácil, fue cuando descubrió que Natsume la engañaba o más bien que en realidad ella era una apuesta ¿por que?, porque le dolía que la persona que tanto había amado,que ama y que siempre amara (o eso creía ella),nunca la quiso, que solo jugo con ella para divertirse. Agarro con fuerza la cuchilla y la acerco a su muñeca empezó a presionar pero algo la de tuvo o más bien alguien la detuvo...

 **De verdad lamento mucho la demora tuve algunos problemas pero estoy de vuelta, yo veo algo raro mi propio capitulo porque lo escribí parte por parte en diferentes días y actualizare cuando pueda, mas seguro un capitulo por semana.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima XD.**

 **Chauuu besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola volvió por quien lloraban XD, volví rápido o tal vez no, no se Jajaja, bueno poniéndonos serios, hoy subiré un capitulo de esta historia y mañana de mi otra historia.**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Hotaru pov**

Quien fue el idiota que invento esto, porque me torturan con estas estúpidas reglas, yo tendría que torturarlos a ellos ¬¬. Y quien ¿no?, claro si tienen un pervertido de compañero como yo, ha "suspira"me quede con las ganas de golpearlo ¿quieren saber porque le digo pervertido? Bueno eso es por lo que paso en el salón...

 **Flashback**

 _Una chica de ojos violetas se encontraba leyendo un libro o eso trataba de hacer de no ser por cierto chico de ojos verdes que la miraba con una sonrisa algo traviesa mirándola lentamente de arriba a abajo._

 _Hotaru estaba por decirle algo pero el chico hablo primero- sabes eres muy linda -dijo agarrando uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica_ (no se si lo dije antes pero Hotaru tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura y en ese momento lo llevaba suelto).

 _\- Suéltame o te arranco la mano Marcos -le advirtió esta sin despegar la mirada de su libro. El chico quito su mano pero solo para ponerla en otro lugar._

 _\- Me gustan las rudas -dijo de una manera seductora mientras paso un dedo por su pierna- y tu me gustas mucho – Hotaru se canso de esto y no pudo aguantar más las ganas de mandarlo a volar por la ventana. Saco su arma-baka para golpearlo pero toco la campana. Angel se acerco a ellos y luego salieron "salvado por la campana, la próxima vez que te vea te golpeare, no, mejor dicho te matare"_

 **Fin Flashback**

Esa es una de las razones por las que acepte ir, para verlo y golpearlo.

 **Fin de Hotaru pov**

Hotaru llego al edificio de estrella especial, se había dado el lujo de investigar un poco al chico para cuidar a Mikan de este pervertido, porque sabia que vivía en el mismo edificio de Mikan. Subió al ascensor y cuando llego al piso 3 fue a la puerta del chico y la toco "toc toc".

\- Quien es? -pregunto un chico que acababa de salir de la bañera y que solo tenia una toalla envuelta en la cintura

\- Que te importa solo abre -dijo Hotaru algo molesta

Abrió la puerta y sonrío al ver quien era- vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿que se te ofrece muñeca?.

Hotaru sonrío y saco su arma-baka.

baka baka baka- bien eso es por lo que me hiciste hoy -viendo al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo.

\- ¿Viniste solo por eso? -dijo ya algo molesto mientras se levantaba- o -cambio su tono de voz a una algo sensual – querías verme.

\- No en realidad no -dijo un poco sonrojada mirando al chico para darse cuenta que solo tenia puesta una toalla, no pudo evitar mirar de arriba a abajo su bien formado cuerpo. Marcos noto esto y sonrío.

\- Estas segura? – susurro cerrando la puerta rápidamente con seguro y acorralándola contra esta.

\- Q-que haces? -pregunto algo ¿asustada? Mientras que su corazón latía rápido

\- Lo que quieres tu y lo que quiero yo -dijo Marcos agarrándole ambas muñecas

\- Suelta- no pudo terminar de hablar porque comenzó a besarla, ella se resistió lo más que pudo pero se dio por vencida y sin saber porque,le correspondió. El beso se torno muy apasionado pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

 **Marcos pov**

\- Tienes unos labios muy dulces -dije lamiendo sus labios iba a volver a besarla de no ser porque me empujo.

\- Eres un idiota, ¿quien piensas que soy? una de tus "amiguitas" , te recuerdo que no -se puso lo más seria y con una voz de ultratumba me dijo- la próxima vez que me toques no volverás a pisar este mundo ¿me oíste? -eso me asusto y mucho pero no lo demostré.

\- Esta bien,esta bien como tu digas pero recuerda que algún día vendrás a pedirme "eso" y yo no te lo daré, porque perdiste tu oportunidad -ella me miro y se río.

\- Como tu digas pero en realidad vine porque necesito que como mi pareja alice me acompañes a Central Tonw, te espero afuera -abrió la puerta- apresúrate -y la cerro tras de si. Bueno creo que tendré una cita con la muñeca.

 **Fin de Marcos pov**

Hotaru se apoyo en la pared, no sabia lo que acababa de pasar, ni siquiera sabia porque se dejo llevar osea apenas lo conocia y ya paso esto. Pero aun así sintió algo extraño en el pecho cuando la beso. Marcos salio por la puerta y vio a Hotaru muy pensativa, se acerco a ella pero esta de repente le apunto con su arma.

\- Ni un paso más -le advirtió a lo que el chico obedeció y retrocedió unos pasos- bien, vamos tenemos que buscar a Mikan y Angel.

\- ¿Angel y Mikan? ¿Por que? -pregunto confundido

\- Por que iremos con ellos, idiota ¬¬ –respondió con simpleza Hotaru- solo camina tenemos que encontrarnos con ellos en frente del bosque este.

\- Ok -respondió animado

Al llegar al punto de encuentro no encontraron a ninguno así que decidieron esperarlos sentados debajo de un árbol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mikan pov**

Estaba a punto de cortarme pero no pude porque una mano me detuvo, levante mi vista y vi a Angel mirándome asustado y enojado a la vez.

\- ¿Que haces? Acaso estas loca!

\- ¡Suéltame, tu no sabes nada! -trate de soltarme pero no pude- suéltame!

\- El no vale tanto para que te hagas esto! -que?... que dijo?... como sabe?- no tienes porque hacerte esto -dijo en un tono dulce soltándome y sentándose a mi lado- tu voz es muy hermosa cuando cantas así que te seguí y escuche todo lo que dijiste, creí que necesitabas desquitarte así que te deje hacerlo pero cuando vi que sacaste esto -agarro la cuchilla- no iba a permitir que te lastimaras -me miro a los ojos y no pude evitar acurrucarme en su pecho, el no se molesto es más me abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello- puedo preguntarte...¿que te hizo?

\- Tu tienes los mismos ojos que él

\- ¿Que?

\- Tienes lo mismos ojos carmesí que...él

\- Yo, lo siento, estoy seguro que cuando me miras lo recuerdas a él

\- Si, así es, pero a pesar de tener los mismos ojos que él tu mirada es diferente...diferente a la persona que me engaño.

\- ¿Me gustaría saber lo que paso?

\- Estuve enamorada de alguien durante dos años y hace 8 meses me pidió que sea su novia, yo acepte, estaba realmente muy feliz porque yo pensé que él también me amaba...pero un día lo encontré con otra y luego me entere de que él en realidad nunca me amo, ni me quiso porque yo solo fui una apuesta -mis lágrimas empezaban a caer y no pude detenerlas- solo algo para divertirse, nunca me tomo enserio como yo hubiera querido, me lastimo mucho, el era mi primer amor. Debí darme cuenta después de todo él era un mujeriego pero creí que había cambiado y no fue así. Ese fue mi error y ahora yo sufro, por eso dicen que el amor es ciego.

\- El tiene la culpa por no saber apreciarte -dijo mirándome a los ojos -si yo tuviera a alguien como tu...nunca la lastimaría.

Nos miramos a los ojos y parecía que todo alrededor de nosotros desapareció,solo existíamos los dos. Comenzamos a acercarnos el uno con el otro hasta acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Fue un beso dulce y tierno, podría jurar que sentí mariposas en el estomago. El aire se nos hizo presente y al separarnos nos sonrojamos a más no poder.

\- Yo, yo lo siento -dije muy avergonzada

\- No, fue mi culpa -dijo evitando mi mirada, creo que también estaba avergonzado

\- Ha! -grite levantándome de golpe

\- ¿Que? ¿que paso?

\- ¡Yo te estaba buscando para pedirte que me acompañaras a Central Tonw!

\- Y por que te alteras, ya me encontraste

\- ¡Porque tenia que encontrarme con Hotaru y Marcos en la entrada del bosque este hace diez minutos haa!

\- ¿Marcos? ¿Como lo convencieron para esto?

\- Hotaru se encargaría de eso y ahora vamos o estaré en problemas

\- ¿Ok? -dijo arrastrando la palabra

Cuando llegamos corrí hasta Hotaru pero ella me golpeo con su arma y volé dos metros o algo así, Angel me ayudo a levantarme y luego nos fuimos a Central Tonw, nos encontramos con las chicas, nos divertimos mucho y comimos de todo, en resumen fue un día divertido. Cuando todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones me sorprendí al saber que los chicos vivían en el mismo edificio que yo y me sorprendí aun más cuando supe que Angel estaba en la habitación del frente.

\- Mikan prométeme algo -dijo apoyándose en la pared al lado de mi puerta

\- Que? -dije curiosa mientras buscaba mi llave

\- Nunca más vuelvas a cortarte

\- Bueno yo...

\- Promételo, ha y ¿Hotaru lo sabe?

\- No, no me gustaría que se enterara, por favor no se lo digas

\- Solo si me prometes que nunca más harás algo si

Te lo prometo -me sonrío y luego entre a mi habitación. Necesitaba darme una ducha y luego dormir "suspiro" hoy fue un largo día.

 **Fin de Mikan pov**

 **Bueno acá les dejo otro capitulo a cuenta de lo mucho que me tarde en actualizar el otro XD.**

 **Sus reviews de verdad me hacen muy feliz XD gracias por dejarlos y sigan haciéndolo que son los que me animan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima chauuu besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Habilidad peligrosa**

Rinnnnnnnnnngg -había sonado la campana de salida y Mikan se dirigía a su nueva clase de habilidad, desde que llego había pasado un mes y este seria el primer día de clases que tenia con H. P. y según los datos que le había dado el director, la clase se encontraba en el centro del bosque norte. Y hay es donde estaba parada en frente del edificio de habilidad peligrosa.

\- Que hace una chica como tu aquí? -hablo una persona atrás de ella haciendo a nuestra castaña saltar del susto. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una hombre muy guapo de tes blanca, pelirrojo de ojos verdes y con un cuerpo bien formado (lo que miraba primero Mikan XD)

\- Ho ya se, me buscabas a mi, si es así que te parece esta noche.

\- Perdón? -pregunto Mikan confundida

\- Lo que oíste, ¿en tu habitación o en la mía? -dijo acercándose a Mikan por lo cual esta retrocedió pero para su mala suerte estaba la pared

\- Q-que haces? -pregunto algo asustada

\- Oye no te gustar-

\- Ya suéltala, no creo que ella este interesada en ti -dijo una chica apareciendo detrás de ellos.

\- He? por que lo dices? -pregunto alejándose de Mikan a lo que ella aprovecho y fue corriendo donde estaba la chica y se escondió detrás de ella.

\- Por que no creo que le gusten los pedófilos ¬¬, además acaba de huir de ti

\- He? no te gustan? -le pregunto a Mikan a lo cual esta negó rápidamente

\- Que lastima "suspiro" entonces que hacías aquí pequeña?

\- S-soy Mikan una nueva alumna de habilidad peligrosa -contesto Mikan aun escondiéndose detrás de la chica.

 **Mikan pov**

\- Un gusto Mikan soy Emma tu compañera -dijo con una sonrisa. Emma era rubia y tenia unos ojos de color ámbar igual a Mikan- y al que acabas de conocer es por desgracia nuestro pedófilo profesor de habilidad peligrosa Charly –que? profesor?

\- También te quiero Emma – dijo Charly de una manera sarcástica, osea que el es mi profesor?, creo que mi entrenamiento sera más raro de lo que pense.

\- Que pasa aquí? - dijo apareciendo Marcos.

\- Ho a llegado mi pupilo, cual es tu reporte de la semana -dijo Charly

\- Bueno he conquistada un total de 15 chicas -etto de que hablan?

\- Que te sucedió la semana pasada el puntaje era más alto

\- He tenido algunas distracciones

\- Escucha, como mi pupilo quiero que te concentres ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si señor

\- Así me gusta el alumno debe superar al maestro jajaja -

\- Que esta pasando? -dijo apareciendo un chico pelinegro de ojos celestes. Lo mismo me pregunto yo

\- Marcos esta dando su reporte de la semana -dijo Emma

\- Por que da un reporte?

\- Porque nuestro querido profesor le enseña a como conquistar y tener bajo sus pies a cualquier chica.

\- O mejor dicho le da clases de pedofilia, a por cierto soy Eric y tu eres? -me pregunto extendiéndome la mano y la acepte

\- Soy nueva me llamo Mikan

\- Un gusto Mikan, tal vez te parezca raro esto -señala a Charly y Marcos- pero te acostumbraras.

 **Fin de Mikan pov**

\- Bueno entremos, tengo un comunicado que darles -dijo su profesor

Todos entraron al edificio y se dirigieron a la oficina de Charly.

\- Bueno no tendrán misiones en un mes -dijo este sentándose en su silla

\- He? de que esta hablando? -pregunto Eric

\- Estaré ausente por un mes entrenando a su nueva compañera -respondió mientras ponía los pies sobre el escritorio

\- Que? iras tu solo con ella? -pregunto Emma

\- Si estaré solo con esta bella dama -dijo Charly

\- No! ni en sueños te dejare solo con ella, yo también iré -dijo Angel

\- Creo que alguien esta celoso -dijo Marcos mientras le daba codazos

\- N-no estoy celoso

\- Si lo estas

\- Claro que no

\- Entonces por que te enojas? -Inmediatamente se sonrojo pero supo disimularlo

\- Bueno eso es por que no me gustaría que sea otra pobre víctima de él -respondió de manera rápida

\- Si como tu digas

\- Bueno volviendo al punto principal Angel si quieres venir yo no tengo ningún inconveniente

\- Iré, pero cuando empezamos

\- Nos iremos a vivir a una casa muy alejada de la escuela para evitar distracciones así que no irán a clases, nos encontraremos aquí a las 8 de la noche vayan a recoger sus cosas -dirigió su mirada a los otros tres chicos- ustedes pueden retirarse- volvió a poner su mirada sobre ellos- alguna duda?

\- No -respondió Mikan ella ya estaba enterada de todo por lo que no le sorprendió cuando él se lo dijo a los demás

\- Ok vayan a prepararse -dijo yéndose haciendo un ademán con la mano

\- No necesitabas acompañarme, pero de todas formas gracias por preocuparte -le dio una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara

\- No, no es nada -dijo evitando su mirada

Al salir del edificio se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, empacaron todo lo necesario y luego se encontraron con Charly en el punto de encuentro.

Subieron a una camioneta de color negro y luego de media hora llegaron a una gran casa de dos pisos con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores. Angel se dio la vuelta para ver a Mikan y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba dormida. La miro por un momento _es muy hermosa_ pensó tocando la mejilla de ella.

\- Llévala a su habitación yo llevo las maletas

\- Donde esta la habitación ¬¬

\- Ha cierto no lo sabes jajaja, solo sube al segundo piso y busca una puerta que tenga su nombre.

\- Esta bien -dijo para luego levantarla en brazos entrando a la casa

 **Angel pov**

Woo de verdad no pesa nada, es muy liviana, donde esta su habitación, a ya la encontré. Abro la puerta y lo primero que veo son los colores de su habitación, Casi todo de color violeta pero en diferentes tonos, con una cama de dos plazas al medio, un escritorio, un balcón, un armario y una puerta que creo yo debe ser un baño.

La dejo con mucho cuidado en la cama, me doy la vuelta dispuesto a irme pero una voz me hace volver

\- Que paso? -dice una Mikan bostezando

\- Te quedaste dormida y te traje a tu cuarto

\- Ha muchas gracias -me sonrío

\- De nada, bueno nos vemos mañana -quería salir de hay rápido

\- E-espera tenemos que hablar -mierda

\- He? de que?

\- Bueno ya paso un mes desde ese día y...

\- Y? -que no sea lo que creo

\- Solo q-quería saber p-porque me besaste? -dijo sonrojada, me pregunta justo lo que quería evitar

\- Bueno, eso no fue nada importante, solo algo que paso, nada más -dijo nervioso

\- Ha...nada importante -agacho la cabeza y se acostó en la cama dándome la espalda

\- Para mi...si fue importante -susurro muy bajo pero aun así la escuche. Eso quiere decir...

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Olvídalo, de todas formas para ti no fue importante. -para mi fue más que importante

\- Mikan

\- Buenas noches -tengo que decirle, es ahora o nunca

\- Me gustas -ya esta lo dije

\- Que?

\- Lo que oíste me gustas y mucho, el beso para mi fue muy importante...pero no quiero hacer nada porque yo se que todavía tienes sentimientos por él y que solo me vez como un amigo -quería salir de hay y rápido yo se que ella solo me ve como un amigo

\- Y quien dijo que no te veía como algo más -me sorprendió lo que acababa de decir- tu también me gustas mucho pero es cierto que aun tengo sentimientos por él aun así quiero olvidarlo

\- Te gustaría que te ayude a hacerlo? -tal vez pueda sacar de su corazón a ese idiota que la lastimo y cuando lo haga entrare yo

\- Me encantaría

 **Fin de Angel pov**

Ambos se acercaron hasta acortar la distancia que los separaba, fue un beso tierno pero ambos querían más que solo eso, el beso se torno apasionado hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron. Angel mordió el labio de Mikan pidiendo paso a lo que ella accedió con gusto. Mikan sintió como el chico empezaba a empujarla hacia atrás dejándola a ella acostada con él encima. Angel comenzó a besarle el cuello y acariciarle la pierna, no pudo evitar largar un leve gemido ante las caricias del chico.

\- Que están haciendo?! -ambos se separaron rápidamente avergonzados- y yo que creí que venias a cuidarla de mi.

\- Cállate ¬¬ -dijo Angel

\- Recuerden que vinimos a entrenar, acá te dejo tus maletas Mikan, y las tuya ya las deje en tu habitación, buenas noches -dijo cerrando la puerta

\- B-bueno creo que tiene que descansar mañana empieza tu entrenamiento

\- Si, buenas noches

\- Buenas noches -cerro la puerta y se apoyo en esta

\- Trata de no distraerla mientras estamos aquí, es muy importante que ella alcance un buen nivel -dijo Charly apoyado en la pared de enfrente

\- Hmp como digas -respondió dirigiéndose a su habitación

Por oro lado Mikan se había levantado para tomar una ducha y luego irse a dormir. Aunque no pudo dormir ya que no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, es verdad que le gustaba mucho Angel, pero aun sentía algo por Natsume, quería olvidarlo después de todo el la hizo sufrir mucho y por eso se daría otra oportunidad con Angel, quería sentirse amada y esta vez seria de verdad, no otra mentira.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holiss acá esta el capitulo 8!**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **Capitulo 8: tutores y paseos**

 _Dos semanas después de que Mikan se fuera_

\- Que lo hagas rápido pedazo de idiota -grito Hotaru con un toque de desesperación en su voz. La razón era nada más y nada menos que una persona llamada Marcos ¿porque? bueno...

 **Flashback**

 _\- Marcos tus notas en esta materia son un desastre, la verdad me decepcionas este mes tus notas han bajado considerablemente, no me queda más opción que asignarte un tutor...pero quien?- La profesora miro a todo el salón en busca del tutor adecuado._

 _\- Yo, yo, yo soy la única que puede enseñarle a Marcos -hablo Mariza interrumpiendo la búsqueda de la profesora._

 _\- Mariza tu estas peor que él, que le vas a enseñar ¿a desaprobar? -todo el salón empezó a reír ante lo dicho. Mariza solo se volvió a sentar avergonzada._

 _\- Tu tutora sera la mejor de la clase la señorita Imai_

 _\- Que?!, cuando le dije yo que quería ser la tutora de este idiota? -reclamo Hotaru_

 _\- En ningún momento pero así lo decidí yo y listo se termino la clase -salio del salón dejando a una chica de ojos violetas muy disgustada._

 _Marcos camino hacia ella, se acerco a su oído y susurro- sera un placer trabajar contigo muñeca._

 _\- Siento no decir lo mismo -apretó los dientes con evidente enojo y salio del salón_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Y por esa razón se encontraba en el departamento del chico.

\- Lo haría bien si me enseñaras con un poco o tal vez mucho amor -dijo con un tono algo sensual, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Eso quisieras ¬¬

\- La vedad, si

\- Hazlo o...-saco su arma-baka y le apunto con esta

\- Ya entendí, ya entendí...a ver muevo esto por acá lo multiplico por esto y ya esta, ten -le dio la hoja

\- Bien veamos...esto esta perfecto, bueno si ya terminaste adiós

\- No espera no te vallas

\- Por que?

Bueno por que... -busco una escusa para que se quedara, la verdad no sabia porque pero le gustaba tenerla cerca, aunque cada vez que la tenia cerca siempre terminaba golpeado, por decir algo inapropiado, según ella, pero aunque siempre terminara herido le gustaba verla enojada o mejor dicho hacerla enojar- porque tendrás el honor de ir con uno de los chicos más guapos de toda la academia a Central Tonw.

\- No, gracias -agarro sus cosas dispuesta a irse pero Marco la agarro de la mano

\- Por favor ven conmigo me siento muy solito después de que Angel se fuera

\- Y que tal si en vez de llevarme a mi llamas a una de tus amiguitas

\- Pero yo quiero ir contigo -hace un puchero- por favor

\- No

\- Bueno ya se lo que pasa aquí

\- He?

\- Te estas guardando las dos salidas que te quedan

\- Salidas?

\- Recuerda que solo salimos una vez a Central Tonw, así que te quedan dos y si no quieres salir ahora es porque seguro te las estas guardando para algún día especial -le dijo con un tono coqueto

Hotaru estaba que le daba un tic en el ojo- de verdad existen personas tan creídas -susurro para si misma- bien te acompañare pero solo lo hago para deshacerme de esas estúpidas salidas ¿entiendes?

\- Si, si, lo que digas muñeca ahora vamos –tomo la mano de esta y se teletransporto a Central Tonw

\- Pero que? Tienes el alice de teletransportación?

\- Sipi -contesto con una sonrisa- también el alice de hielo, viento y feromonas de animales -agrego

Bajo la mirada- feromonas de animales -susurro bajo pero aun así él lo alcanzo a oír

\- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica

\- He?, no, no pasa nada...pero para que querías venir -contesto cambiando de tema

\- Solo quería pasar el tiempo contigo, así que mmmm veamos...ha ya se! ¿que tal si vamos al parque de la otra vez y subimos a la montaña rusa? -agarra de la mano a Hotaru y se la llevo a rastras.

\- Para que me preguntas si de todas maneras me trajiste a rastras hasta aquí? -dijo Hotaru parada en la fila

\- Por cortesía?

\- Si como no? ¬¬

Luego de esperar en la fila se subieron a la montaña rusa y decidieron pasar por otros juegos más o mejor dicho arrastraron, literalmente, a la pobre Hotaru por todo el parque.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Estoy exhausto y tu? -dijo sentándose en una banca

\- Igual ¬¬ - dijo imitando la acción del otro

\- Quita esa cara yo se que te divertiste

\- Si, pero con un idiota

\- Con un lindo idiota o me lo vas a negar?

Se sonroja- c-como digas, ya es tarde sera mejor que nos vayamos

\- Si tienes razón son las 9 pm ya pronto cerraran todo pero antes ¿que te parece un helado?

\- Me parece bien, que sea de cereza

\- Ok, ahora vuelvo -se va corriendo

 **Hotaru pov**

Feromonas de animales...¿feromonas de animales?, tiene el mismo alice de Ruka, ha "suspira" Ruka porque pienso en el. Admito que me gustaba, bueno y a quien no si era uno de los chicos más guapos por algo tenia un club de fans pero desde que llegue a América pienso en él, en como me suplico que me quedara, lo cual me dolió, en como me dijo "Te amo", el ultimo beso que me dio y que yo no le correspondí porque quería que se olvidara de mi.

Pero más recuerdo el día en que me pidió que sea su novia...

 **Flashback**

 _\- P-puedo hablar contigo -pregunto un rubio un tanto nervioso a una pelinegra_

 _\- Para que? -respondió esta indiferente mientras juntaba sus cosas para irse a su habitación_

 _\- Q-quiero hacerte una pregunta importante_

 _\- Esta bien ¿sobre que?_

 _\- Yo quería preguntarte si..._

 _\- Si?_

 _\- Si querías ser mi novia Imai-san_

" _Tal vez esta sea una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo" pensó Hotaru- Esta bien_

 _\- Me alegra escuchar eso_

 **Fin del Flashback**

O tal vez nuestro primer beso...

 **Flashback**

 _Dos chicos se encontraban comiendo helado sentados en una banca mientras conversaban de cosas triviales_

 _\- Hotaru tienes un poco de... -se al rostro de la chica, saco un pañuelo y le limpio la mejilla- tenias un poco de helado -dijo a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica_

 _\- G-gracias -agradeció un poco sonrojada_

 _\- No hay de que... -susurro- sabes eres muy hermosa -se acerco lo suficiente para acortar la distancia que separaban sus rostros. Era un beso dulce y Hotaru le correspondido_

 _Lo siento, no debí hacerlo sin preguntar -dijo nervioso al separarse de ella_

 _Esta bien -susurro mientras observaba al chico sonrojado "este es el chico de que todos hablan, del que dicen que solo tiene un ligue de una noche...la verdad en estos momentos me es imposible pensar eso"_

 **Fin del Flashback**

No puedo evitar pensar todo eso y tampoco en Marcos. Parece raro pero desde eses día también empecé a pensar en él, me refiero al día en que me beso, sentí algo raro en ese beso y no se que es ¡ho mierda estoy en un dilema total!

\- taru, ¡Hotaru! -levanto la vista y veo a Marcos tendiéndome el helado- muñeca en que mundo vivís? hace como una hora que te estoy llamando -creo que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llego- o no sera que estabas pensando en mi -me sonrojo- acerté.

-. Cállate

\- Ten vamos

Caminamos por el bosque durante un rato en silencio, pero para mi era incomodo porque no paraba de mirarme.

\- Podrías dejar de mirarme como imbécil, molesta ¿sabes?

\- Lo siento, es que no puedo dejar de pensar que cosas pervertidas estabas pensando sobre mi -definitivamente es un creído pero en realidad si pensaba en él pero no sobre esas cosas

No todas las chicas mueren por vos

\- No me importan mucho las otras, la que en realidad me gustaría que este a mis pies no lo esta – así como no?, seguro que la que le gusta ya tiene novio o...

\- Si fuera cierto felicitaría a esa chica

\- Y que pasa si tu eres la chica -que? Creo que no escuche bien

\- Deja de decir tonterías, odio las bromas -me sonríe y me lleva a la fuerza cerca de un árbol y me acorrala contra este, trato de forcejear pero tengo que admitirlo el estúpido tiene fuerza. Siento unos suaves labios sobre los mios...ho por dios me esta besando!

\- Que te pasa?, suéltame -lo empujo, pero me agarra de las muñecas y las pones una cada lado de mi cabeza.

Que no es obvio? te demuestro que yo no bromeo -me vuelve a besar- en realidad me gustas -otra vez aprisiona mis labios con los suyos. Aunque en un principio me resistí ahora me deje llevar y no se porque.

 **Fin de Hotaru pov**

Marcos soltó las muñecas de Hotaru y enredo sus brazos en su cintura mientras esta

ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Te juro que te mato si esto es una broma -dijo jadeante Hotaru

\- Muñeca no me provoques porque una vez que empiezo no me detengo -hablo de la misma manera- y más cuando te vistes así (error mio, me olvide de decir que tenia puesto cada uno. Hotaru: Tenia puesto una falda o pollera como le digan en su país corta acampanada de tiro alto color negra y una remera ajustada al cuerpo de tres cuartos blanca con rayas negras y el pelo suelto. Marcos: una remera gris con letras y un pantalón ajustado o chupin como le digan de color rojo).

\- Quisiera ver eso -respondió

\- Como ordenes -la beso de una forma apasionada y esta le siguió el ritmo. Estuvieron así durante un rato hasta que Marcos la separo de él.

\- Que te parece tu, yo y mi habitación piénsalo -dijo Marcos a lo que Hotaru se río

\- Y que le parece esto usted, yo y la sala de castigo -ambos se miraron asustados y luego voltearon encontrándose con un profesor alumbrándolos con una linterna.

\- Emm lo pensare

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Dejen reviews que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo**

 **Nos leemos después Bye Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Acá vengo con otro capitulo espero que les guste**

 **Capitulo 8**

 _Un mes después...(de que se fueran, claro)_

 **Charly pov**

\- Alto! muy bien Mikan puedes descansar, la verdad has mejorado más de lo que yo esperaba y en tan poco tiempo -me sorprendió esta niña era increíble ya había pasado un mes desde el día en que llegamos y en todo este tiempo alcanzo el nivel que esperaba el director es más incluso lo supero- tu también Angel buen trabajo -agregue

\- Muchas gracias -me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Si, gracias -murmuro Angel

\- Por fin -le oí decir a Mikan tirándose en el césped, con la respiración agitada

\- Es un alivio – comento Ángel acostándose al lado de Mikan

Se recostaron en el césped claramente agotados así que decidí dejarlos solos les daría privacidad al menos por hoy, ya que en todo este tiempo después de lo que paso la primera noche, no los deje solos los tenia muy bien vigilados. El día de hoy les daría privacidad como recompensa, a decir verdad Ángel también mejoro bastante.

\- Pueden descansar el día de hoy eso es todo y mañana nos vamos así que sera mejor que vayan preparando sus maletas -me fui directo a mi habitación a dormir un rato solo espero que no hagan ningún desastre.

 **Fin de Charly pov**

\- Estoy agotada -suspiro Mikan

\- Si yo también -Angel se giro y miro a Mikan- ya que estamos solos y en TODO este tiempo no pudimos hablar del todo bien, ¿que te parece ahora?

\- Me parece bien, a decir verdad, si, Charly nos tenia demasiado vigilados, es más ¡puso una cámara en mi habitación! -dijo Mikan mientras Angel reía.

\- Jaja en la mía también e incluso en los pasillos, aunque debo admitir que eso fue algo pervertido de su parte

\- Olvidas de quien estas hablando?

\- Claro, "Charly el profesor más pedófilo del mundo"

 _En otra parte_

\- Achuu -estornudo- vaya que raro creo que alguien esta hablando mal de mi, naa mejor me voy a dormir

 _Volviendo donde estábamos_

\- Entonces? -hablo Angel parando de reír

\- No se tu quisiste hablar, empieza tu

\- Pero tu también querías hablar de esto ¿o no?

\- Pero tu lo dijiste primero

\- Ahhh ok ...bueno yo, yo después de lo que paso estuve pensando y quería preguntarte si tu quisieras ser mi... -se detuvo pensando estaba muy nervioso ya que el no era de esas decir esas cosas

\- Si? -le incito a seguir

\- Quería preguntarte si querías ser mi...mi novia? -se sonrojo y dirigió su vista hacia la dirección contraria a la de ella.

\- Y-yo bueno -se quedo pensando. Angel era un buen chico y le gustaba mucho pero no sabia que contestar, aunque ella se prometió a si misma olvidar a Natsume era algo difícil. Y para colmo estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Angel la primera noche pero todavía rondaba la pregunta de porque había aceptado, aun así no podía dar su brazo a torcer. Lo miro a los ojos- Si, si quiero -ahora empezaría una nueva historia, escribiría un nuevo capitulo en su vida olvidando todo lo malo del pasado y esta vez si seria feliz.

 **Angel pov**

Pareció dudar ante mi pregunta pero cuando dijo que si me sentí muy feliz, tenia unas ganas de gritar de felicidad, yo se que ella tuvo una mala experiencia con su primer novio, claro el estúpido que jugo con ella, si lo viera ahora lo golpearía hasta matarlo. Pero voy a hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque ahora es solo mía y no la compartiría con nadie...bueno tal vez con sus amigos. Si definitivamente soy muy posesivo con lo que me importa jajaja pero ella es mi preciado tesoro y nadie la va a volver a lastimar.

\- Sera mejor ir a preparar nuestras cosas -me levante y luego le tendí la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

\- Gracias -la levante, la acerque hacia mi y la abrace, no pude ver su rostro porque apoye mi mentón en su cabello pero estoy seguro de que se sonrojo. La aleje un poco y le di un beso en los labios a lo cual me correspondió.

\- .Vamos a preparar las maletas -le dije sonrojado al separarnos pero lo disimule, en cambio, ella Trataba pero no pudo ha "suspiro" se veía tan tierna sonrojada. Agarre su mano y nos pusimos a caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

 _En la academia con Hotaru y Marcos_

\- Hotaru-chan~ -le tira pelotitas de papel- Hotaru-chan~ -le pincha el brazo con la lapicera- Hotaru-chan~, Hotaru-chan~ -le empieza a repetir- Hotaru ~, Hotaru~, Hot-

\- QUE MIERDA QUERES?! -grita interrumpiéndolo parándose de su asiento, claramente harta de que la moleste.

\- ¡Señorita Imai guarde silencio! -le reto el profesor- recuerde que esta en la sala de castigo!

\- Si, lo siento mucho profesor, pero este individuo me esta molestando -señalo a Marcos

\- Yo solo quería hablar contigo -dijo haciendo una carita triste

\- Pero yo no quiero porque por tu culpa llevo dos semanas aquí y todavía me quedan 3 días!

\- No fue del todo mi culpa tu también cooperaste o acaso no te acuerdas de como me besaste -dice mientras le guiña un ojo

\- Ogg -dice con enojo- cállate sino quieres pasar dos meses en un hospital!

\- Ya cállense, Caceres (alto apellido Jajaja), sientece en la otra punta y no haga ruido

\- Si, si como diga -dice mientras se va a sentar

 _10 minutos de paz después_

Hotaru estaba tranquila leyendo un libro _"como alejar a idiotas pervertidos I"_. Hasta que le tiran una pelotita de papel- pero que -agarra la pelotita y luego mira a Marcos

\- Léela -le señala con la mano

Abrió la pelotita acomodando la hoja "solo quiero hablar contigo tu me has estado estado evitando desde ese día y no se porque". Agarro un lápiz y comenzó a escribir "Por tu culpa me castigaron idiota como quieres que este" -hizo un bollo el papel y luego se lo tiro.

 _Conversación en papel (la letra en negrita es de Hotaru y en cursiva de Marcos)_

 _Ya te dije no es del todo mi culpa, tu también participaste_

 **Porque tu me convenciste**

 _Pero tu querías o ¿no?_

 **Tal vez...ok acepto que también fue mi culpa ¿feliz?**

 _Mucho_

 **Entonces deja de escribir**

 _Como ordenes muñeca_

 _Fin de conversación_

 _Con Angel y Mikan_

 **Mikan pov**

Al terminar de empacar decidí acostarme. Ya me había dado una ducha y también cenado ¿que más puedo hacer? No puedo comunicarme con Hotaru pero ya se que no debo preocuparme mucho por ella, osea no creo que se allá metido en problemas o ¿se?, claro como si eso fuera posible, además esta con Eli y Brit, les advertía ambas

que no la dejaran matar a nadie. Aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme y sobretodo extrañarlas a las tres y tal vez a Marcos después de todo también es mi amigo jajaja

Hablando de amigos me gustaría estar con mis amigos de Japón, todo es tan nostálgico, ¿sera que algún día volveré allí? Con ellos?, ahhh no lo se porque si vuelvo seria volver a recordar todo y no quiero eso, no ahora, si vuelvo va a ser cuando yo me sienta lista o cuando yo decida el momento apropiado para volver que sera dentro de mucho tiempo o ...tal vez años.

\- Volveré cuando menos lo esperen -me acosté en la cama y me envolví en las fresadas dispuesta a dormir.

Continuara

 **Lo se corto pero me falto inspiración jajaja**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE** **LÉANLO**

 **Estaré ausente durante una semanas, por temas del colegio, me lleve algunas materias y ahora tengo que rendirlas así que no actualizare ninguna de mis historias.**

 **Espero y lo entiendan**

 **Solo esperen 4 semanas y actualizo**

 **Ok Bye Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Volvió por quien lloraban, lo se lo se me extrañaron, bueno retomando lo que dije hace unas semanas sobre las materias bueno digamos que tengo que volver en febrero,pero nada grave**

 **PERO TENGO OTRO AVISO Y ESTO SI ES IMPORTANTE**

 **Aunque por ahora dejo que disfruten del cap.**

 **Capitulo 10**

\- Que tu que! -los pájaros volaron, los que caminaban tranquilamente por fuera del local se sobresaltaron, los meseros tiraron las ordenes que llevaban a su respectiva mesa, algunos que se encontraban sentados cayeron al piso, por toda la academia Gakuen Alice se escucho un grito proveniente de una cafetería situada en Central Tonw- Por que a él y no a mi! -continuo gritando- yo soy tu mejor amiga, aquí hay injusticia!

\- Cállate, un poco más y me dejas sorda y no solo a mi -señalo la pelinegra al desastre que había causado su mejor amiga

\- Si Mikan cálmate -le dijo una castaña con mechitas rosas

\- Eso siéntate, la gente nos mira raro -siguió una rubia de mechitas azules

\- Pero Eli, Brit -se sienta y hace un puchero- Hotaru llevara a Marcos y a mi no -llora- yo también quiero ir

\- Haber -Brit se acomoda en su silla- Hotaru explica eso de que te vas a París con Marcos

\- Exacto por que no llevas a Mikan? -pregunto Eli

\- Ok les explicare como paso -respondió Hotaru

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 _-Señorita Imai -llamo un profesor entrando para dictar la clase- el director quiere hablar con usted -aviso. Hotaru solo se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y luego se giro encontrándose con la mirada burlona de su amigo moviendo los labios como diciendo "Jaja, te van a castigar", luego cerro la puerta tras de si de un fuerte portazo. Camino por los pasillos hasta la oficina del director, cuando estuvo enfrente de esta, toco dos veces_

 _toc toc -adelante se escucho del otro lado, abrió la puerta y camino hacia dentro- siéntate -le ordeno un hombre sentado en una silla mirando la ventana dándole la espalda- apuesto a que quiere saber porque esta aquí ¿no?_

 _\- Naa solo vine por curiosidad -respondió con sarcasmo. El director giro su silla quedando frente a frente._

 _Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color verde, muy atractivo, la miro de una manera fría que asustaría a cualquiera, menos a ella. La miro por unos minutos como si de una batalla de miradas se tratase, el director la miro queriendo intimidar a la chica pero ella solo lo miraba desinteresada( así ¬¬), hasta que se canso y pregunto_

 _\- Porque me llamo?, dígalo de una vez tengo una vida sabe -el solo la miro y cambio su mirada fría por una alegre._

 _\- Kyaa -grito- Marcos tenia razón eres diferente -corre y la abraza- eres la primera chica que no se intimida con mi mirada y la más hermosa que e visto -se acerca a su oído y susurra- ... eso me gusta -Hotaru se encontraba en shok tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abre de un portazo._

 _Un chico de cabello azul, entra y al ver la escena grita- SUELTALA! -agarro a la chica del brazo y la coloco detrás de él. Miro al hombre en forma de reproche – que es lo que te dije sobre estas cosas?_

 _\- Que estaba mal...pero es que ella -trato de decir pero lo interrumpió_

 _\- Nada de peros eso no se hace consíguete una chica de tu edad tío -al escuchar esa ultima palabra Hotaru salio de su shok. Saco su arma y le disparo al director_

 _\- Con que de tal palo tal astilla -frunció el ceño y luego le apunto a Marcos_

 _\- Hee no confundas este no es mi padre_

 _\- Cuenta con los tíos ahora explícame eso -sudo frío al ver la mirada de Hotaru_

 _\- B-bueno el es mi tío, se llama Luis Caceres y es el director de la sección secundaria_

 _\- Mucho gusto linda, no crees que te excediste con el golpe -dijo parándose y ofreciéndole la mano en forma de saludo a lo cual ella lo ignora_

 _\- Debería estar agradecido de que no este en máxima potencia, la próxima vez que intente tocarme lo dejare en coma y me importa una mierda si es el director_

 _\- O-ok -le dice con miedo_

 _\- Nunca aprendes tío no te hable de ella para que hagas esto, ¿porque no consigues una novia de tu edad?_

 _\- Es que todas son muy viejas_

 _\- Nadie te mando a ser director a los 21 años_

 _\- Si si como digas, bueno volvamos a lo que la llame Señorita Imai, tome asiento y ya que estas acá vos también -los tres se sientan- Bueno en dos días habrá un concurso para todas las academias Alice en París -explico- y esta competencia es para los alice de invención. El que gane recibirá una donación de una suma de dinero para la academia y el ganador, y con esto quiero decir que yo la he elegido a usted para que represente a esta escuela, que le parece?_

 _\- Exactamente de cuanto estamos hablando -pregunto con una mirada llena de ambición_

 _\- Hablamos de millones señorita Imai ¿acepta? -asiente- bien pero tendrá que llevar a un asistente y ya que me debe la que me golpeo su asistente sera...Marcos_

 _\- Me esta jodiendo? -niega- tengo que llevar a esta cosa de asistente_

 _\- Hey esta "cosa" tiene nombre_

 _\- Es mi ultima decisión señorita Imai_

 _\- Tch ok -se levanta y se retira del lugar para volver a su clase con Marcos_

 _\- Como sabias que iba a pasar eso? -le pregunta mientras caminan_

 _\- Conozco_ _bien a mi ti y a sus mañas -le_ _respondió_

 _\- Ha -suspira. Llegan al salón y luego se sientan en sus respectivos lugares_

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Osea que el director te abrazo? -pregunto a Mikan y la otra asiente sin darle importancia- valla le conseguí un amigo a Charly -agrega con una sonrisa

\- Charly? -pregunta confundida Hotaru

\- Sii mi profesor de habilidad peligrosa

\- Charly es muy famoso entre las chicas de preparatoria -comenta Eli mientras come un trozo de pastel

\- Y en las de secundaria y el director no se salva pero el da más para las de preparatoria -le sigue Brit

\- Son tal para cual -susurra Hotaru antes de beber un poco de café

\- Lo que me sorprendió fue que fuera tío de Marcos digo no se parecen -dice Brit mientras se pone en pose pensativa- excepto por los ojos.

\- Bueno dejando esto de lado Hotaru, sabes que es París?

\- Una ciudad? -responde algo confundida por la pregunta de Mikan

\- Si pero es la ciudad del amor -continua Eli con una sonrisa algo coqueta

 **Hotaru pov**

Ahhh ya entiendo por donde van, desde que les conté a las chicas que me bese con Marcos y por esa razón estábamos castigados me estuvieron molestando todo el tiempo y luego sin mi permiso el día que Mikan y Angel se reintegraron a clases no dudaron ni un segundo en decírselo. Me molesto pero lo deje pasar porque de todos modos se lo tendría que decir.

\- Y que con eso solo iremos a París por un concurso no a una luna de miel -ni que fuéramos...mierda que dije!

\- Aja! así que te lo tenias pensado -ho no ahora Brit me molestara hasta la tumba, bueno como si me importara

\- No sabia de ese lado pervertido que tenias -como siempre Eli y sus comentarios

\- Que otras cosas escondes Hotaru, que tanto cambiaste mientras no estuve -y se suma Mikan

\- No molesten que entre él y yo no va a pasar nada

\- Pero vas a la ciudad del amor puede que algo nuevo llegue a pasar -me lanza una mirada picara por lo cual yo miro a Eli con una de _"cállate o veras"_ pero ella me ignora _._ Tch, idiota.

\- Puede que vuelvan como pareja -comenta Brit

\- Yo creo que se ven lindo juntos -no, ¿enserio? ahora Mikan también, este trío de idiotas me tiene hasta acá

\- Miren -las miro fijamente a todas- a mi Marcos no me interesa en lo absoluto es un arrogante,

\- He Hotaru...-la interrumpo osea no pueden escuchar estoy diciendo lo que pienso de él y Brit se atreve a interrumpirme.

\- Cállate les estoy diciendo que entre él y yo no va a haber nada ni ahora ni nunca así que no se ilusionen

\- Hotaru -me dice Mikan pero la ignoro y sigo hablando

\- Marcos es un idiota a penas lo soporto y odio tener que ir con él a París hasta ...hasta preferiría ir con Ruka! -Mikan me miro sorprendida y yo estaba igual estaba algo enojada por lo que me decían y ni pensé lo que dije o más bien grite, las demás solo me miraban confundidas, las entiendo nunca hable de eses tema con ellas.

\- Así que eso es lo que piensas de mi -esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado. Me di la vuelta y mis sospechas se confirmaron al ver a Marcos parado en frente detrás de mi

\- Si tanto te molesta ir conmigo convenceré a mi tío de que vallas con otra persona -su tono era demasiado frío. Nunca lo había visto así y su mirada demostraba tristeza y decepción. No se porque pero siento algo rara lo que dije es lo que pienso. Por que, es lo que pienso ¿no?.

\- Marcos y-

\- No necesitas decirme nada yo ya escuche todo lo necesario...pero tranquila no te molestare y es más ya que te molesta tanto mi presencia no volveré a dirigirte la palabra ni acercarme a ti, adiós -sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mi. Fueron muy frías sus palabras...que fue lo que hice?

\- Tratamos de decirte pero no nos escuchaste -susurro Mikan

\- Hotaru...quien es Ruka -Eli y Brit me miraban confundidas queriendo saber a que me refería pero no estoy de ánimos para historias. Agarre mi bolso y mi celular.

\- Lo siento chicas no puedo decirles por ahora...olvide algo que tenia que hacer así que me iré primero, adiós -sin más salí rápido. Camine hasta llegar al bosque, me adentre un poco, me acerque a un árbol y me recargue en él.

 _No volveré a dirigirte la palabra ni acercarme a ti_

Esas palabras deambulaban en mi mente, no quería decirle eso ah fui una estúpida, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?, porque tendría que sentirme mal dije la verdad ese chico es un egocéntrico, idiota y...y... me agrada, me gusta como me molesta, como me saca una sonrisa, como intenta coquetear conmigo cada vez que me habla y sobretodo creo que...me gusta él. Ho no, no de nuevo ya tuve una mala experiencia que me dejo muy marcada tanto que me convertí en lo que la gente conoce como la reina del hielo.

Ruka, a pesar de salir con él para poder olvidarme de la persona que me rompió el corazón, termine queriéndolo como un amigo **(hoooo te mandaron a la friends zone Ruka)**. Me gustaba un poco tengo que admitirlo. Cuando llegue a la academia se escuchaban un montón de rumores por hay de como era y por lo que entendí era un _mujeriego_. Para el una mujer era solo una diversión de una noche. Conmigo fue todo lo contrario.

Nunca tuvimos relaciones, si nos besamos, pero nunca llegábamos a más porque siempre lo detenía.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 _\- Gracias por ayudarme con mi tarea -le decía un rubio a una pelinegra que guardaba sus cosas para retirarse a su habitación porque pronto seria el toque de queda_

 _\- No hay de que -se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba- tengo que irme pronto sera el toque de queda y no quiero que me regañe algún profesor si me lo paso y me ve por hay._

 _\- Y no te gustaría quedarte aquí conmigo? -le pregunto con una picara mirada. Él también se levanto y sin previo aviso le robo un beso._

 _\- R-ruka y-yo tengo que irme -trato de alejarlo_

 _\- Por favor quédate -le susurro en el oído y le agarro las muñecas- la pasaremos bien -le mordió la oreja_

 _\- Quiero irm- la callo con un beso a lo que ella se resistió. Lamió sus labios para pedirle paso pero ella se lo negó entonces el le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que abriera la boca, aprovecho para meter su lengua a lo cual ella correspondió. Se separo para cargarla en sus brazos y luego acostarla en la cama poniéndose encima de ella. Pero lo empujo_

 _\- No me trates como una de tus amigas -se levanto- si quieres hacer eso, llama a alguna de ellas -se acomoda la ropa- porque se muy bien que lo haces siempre!_

 _\- Eso es mentira -se levanta y se para en frente de ella- Yo no te engaño!_

 _\- Tus mañas no se van tan fáciles, lo se -camino hasta la puerta, la abrió pero esta se cerro de nuevo- deja que me valla_

 _La abraza por detrás- que tengo que hacer para que me creas que tu eres la única_

 _\- No vuelvas a hacer lo de hace un momento sin mi permiso -la soltó y ella se dio la vuelta_

 _La miro con una sonrisa- esta bien, haré lo que me pides_

 _\- Adiós -salio por la puerta y se fue_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese momento cada vez que quería besarme me pedía permiso. Se lo había tomado muy enserio, demasiado diría yo, hasta me pedía permiso cuando caminábamos y quería tomarme la mano pero Jajaja...pero todo eso de _haré_ _lo que me pidas_ , era solo por la apuesta aunque la ultima vez que lo vi me dijo que me amaba. No se si mentía o decía la verdad.

 **Fin de Hotaru pov**

 _Ring ring_ -escucho su celular y vio que tenia una llamada de un numero desconocido. Atendió

\- Hola quien habla? -pregunto de manera fría

 **\- Hola linda, soy Luis, te llamaba para preguntarte sobre una cosa?**

\- Como consiguió mi numero?

 **\- Tengo contactos**

\- Que quiere preguntarme?

 **\- Paso algo ¿no?**

\- A que se refiere

 **\- Marcos vino a verme, dijo que buscara a otro asistente ¿que paso entre ustedes?**

\- Yo dije cosas que no tenia que decir y creo que se molesto eso es todo

 **\- Le dije a Marcos que lo pensaría y por eso te llamo para ver si tu estabas de acuerdo**

\- Yo...quiero que el idiota siga siendo mi asistente, así que dígale que no puede retractarse, adiós -corto la llamada pero volvió a sonar solo que esta vez era un mensaje de Brit.

" _Esta noche habrá piyamada en la habitación de Mikan. Tienes prohibido faltar, te pasare a buscar a las 20:00,hasta entonces :) , Bye"_

Hotaru se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, ha veces Brit podía ser muy necia y la obligaría a ir de todas formas. Prepararía todo lo que necesitaba y luego dormiría una pequeña siesta

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews que me encantan leerlos**

 **Ha y una cosa si quieren saber porque no voy a poder estar actualizando seguido vallan a la ultima actualización de "Descubriendo quien soy". Voy a ser sincera me da flojera escribir todo de bueno, lo se lo se soy vaga**

 **Bueno chauuu besos**

 **Se despide Isa-chan Bye Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola que creen, pude actualizar! Bueno como dije por el tema de mi abuela estaba algo ocupada. Pero ya la operaron y le dieron el alta ahora esta en su casa con una señora que la cuida, su casa esta pegada a la mía así que la veo siempre.**

 **Tengo una idea para hacer otro fic que se va a titular "Que paso ayer?" si lo se acuérdense de la película que estuvo re buena.**

 **Capitulo 11: secretos revelados y una ¿piyamada?**

Un error,eso era lo que había cometido, ella tenia muy en claro los sentimientos de su amiga hacia aquel chico que hace solo unos momentos se había ido pero sabia que ya no quería ser decepciona, no otra vez. Lo vio en su mirada y podría jurar que había visto decepción, miedo y sobretodo mucha tristeza. Sin dudar un segundo corrió tras él. Tenia que alcanzarlo. Tal vez su amiga la mataría por esto pero tenia que aclarar unas dudas que se asomaban por su cabeza.

Lo diviso deteniéndose en frente de un árbol, saco su celular e hizo una llamada. Cuando vio que terminaba se acerco lentamente.

\- Podemos hablar

\- Que? Tu también me dirás que me odias -se dio la vuelta- porque si es así, sera mejor que te vallas.

\- Necesitas hablar sobre algo importante y quieras o no me vas a escuchar

\- No tengo tiempo -camino unos pasos pero se detuvo.

\- Date la vuelta -sin saber porque hizo caso a las ordenes que la chica de ojos ámbar le daba.

\- Q-que es esto? ¿por que no puedo moverme?

\- Solo estoy usando el alice de manipulación de sombras. Nada grave, ahora siéntate y escucha lo que digo -y así lo hizo apelando las ordenes que ella le daba se sentó en el suelo y luego ella a su costado

\- Mira tengo que contarte una historia importante, es sobre Hotaru y antes de que digas algo ella no te odia

\- A si? Porque eso no me pareció haber escuchado¡ No me interesa lo que tengas que decir solo deshaz esto y déjame ir!

\- Mira pedazo de estúpido, me interesa una mierda tu opinión agradece que te quiero contar esto porque yo se muy bien que si Hotaru se entera de lo que quiero hacer significa que cave mi propia tumba! -el la miro sorprendido- Así que cállate y escucha!

\- Esta bien -susurro sin salir de su asombro. El había visto a la chica enojarse pero nunca, desde que la conocía, de esta manera.

\- Lo siento no quise gritarte es solo que...- se disculpo pero el chico la interrumpió

\- Esta bien no pasa nada solo cuéntame todo de una vez y ya

\- Esta bien quería hablarte de todo lo que...sufrió -miro al chico esperando el momento para hablar y el asintió.

\- Cuando teníamos doce años Hotaru se enamoro de un chico llamado Eliot y el también o eso parecía. Ella aunque no lo creas era la alegría en persona siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que yo eramos muy positivas en todo...pero cuando lo conoció a él todo se fue abajo. Al principio la relación era como la de una pareja normal. Un día regresábamos de hacer unas compras, cuando pasamos cerca de un parque lo vimos a él besándose con otra chica a la que anteriormente nos había presentado como su amiga, yo me quede helada al ver la escena y cuando voltee a ver a Hotaru ella estaba en shok mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Lo único que pensé fue sacar a Hotaru de hay y así lo hice la lleve a mi casa, cuando llegamos subimos a mi habitación. Me abrazo fuerte mientras lloraba...lo hizo hasta que se quedo dormida y yo llore con ella. Al día siguiente ella lo fue a ver, quería saber porque lo había hecho y cuando la volví a ver le pregunte que había pasado pero ella me dijo que el había salido con ella solo para darle celos a otra y que ya no la necesitaba porque ya tenia lo que quería. Ese mismo día cuando volví a casa, mi madre me dijo que tenia que ir a Gakuen Alice, luego me entere que iba con Hotaru. Pero al llegar a la academia ella ya no era la misma, era diferente, era fría, malvada, ambiciosa con todos los demás tanto que la apodaron la reina del hielo nadie le hacia algo sin abstenerse a las consecuencias digamos que nadie se metía con ella sin salir herido. Aun con todo a mi me trataba con un poco de cariño, como lo hace ahora.

\- Por que me cuentas todo esto? -pregunto. Le daba tristeza el pasado de la chica y hasta quería matar al que la hizo llorar

\- Porque es necesario que lo sepas -lo libero de su alice. El chico a no sentirse controlado se acomodo mejor en el árbol- aun no termino aunque en esta parte me afecto más a mi que a ella...-agacho la mirada- ¿quieres escucharla? o si no esta bien porque en realidad lo que te acabo de contar es lo más necesario

\- Quiero escucharla, mira eres mi amiga y si lloras mientras la cuentas yo estoy aquí, también me gustaría saber mas de ti

\- Gracias – miro al frente- con el tiempo que estaba hay con Hotaru conocimos a los dos chicos mas "sexis" de toda la academia, el 1° Natsume Hyuga y el 2° Ruka Nogi, los mejores amigos mas mujeriegos.

\- ...Ruka, ese es el chico que nombro Hotaru -asintió

\- Yo estuve enamorada de Natsume durante dos años hasta que un día el me pidió ser su novia, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí en ese momento...-dio una pequeña sonrisa que tanto como vino se fue en el instante- pero un día quede de encontrarme con él en un árbol de Sakura que siempre usábamos como punto de encuentro para salir por haber cumplido nueve meses de noviazgo. Cuando llegue lo vi muy feliz tocando y besando a otra, llore al igual que lo había hecho Hotaru en ese entonces. Me sentí vacía -unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro. Marcos solo pudo abrazarla y dejar que ella termine- solo pensé en aceptar la oferta de mi tío, el director de la academia y venir aquí a entrenar mis alices y Hotaru vino conmigo. Ella había empezado a salir con Ruka poco después que yo pero antes de venirnos aquí ella descubrió que ambos habían hecho una apuesta para salir con nosotras, esa vez llore pero no por mi sino por ella porque la habían vuelto a lastimar. Pero me dijo que no le importaba porque ella solo había aceptado salir con él para olvidarse de Eliot.

\- Yo...lo siento por ambas, no se que decir -la abrazo más fuerte para calmarla un poco cosa que logro haciendo que se acurruque en su pecho

\- Te digo todo esto para que la entiendas para ella no es fácil estar con un chico que tiene intenciones de tener algo. Le es difícil confiar en las personas, no quiere salir herida de nuevo así que entiende, yo la quiero mucho y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que pase algo así de nuevo -se vuelve a sentar y lo mira seria a los ojos- te lo voy a preguntar solo una vez ¿tu quieres algo serio con ella o solo para pasar el rato?

\- Para ser sincero al principio si...pero con el tiempo me empezó a gustar y ahora creo que hasta me estoy enamorando de ella.

\- Que te gusta de ella? -el le sonrío y levanto la vista para mirar el cielo.

\- Todo, me gusta su pelo, su rostro, la forma en que se enoja y sobretodo cuando yo la hago enojar, como te cuida, la forma en que se pone nerviosa, me gustan sus labios...su sonrisa, En definitiva me gusta cada parte de ella, de la cabeza a los pies, hasta la ultima célula que tenga y quiero que todo sea solamente mio.

\- Te acepto, pero te tendré a prueba -El chico la miro, se río cosa que ella le siguió.

\- Me tendrás a prueba? Y yo que creí que ya me habías aceptado -le hizo un puchero- me harías un favor.

\- Depende, ¿que tipo de favor? -pregunto. La mirada y sonrisa del contrario la hacían dudar de si seria algo bueno.

\- Podrías decirme cual es la comida favorita de Hotaru? -suspiro aliviada.

\- Bueno es...porque? -porque preguntaría sobre su comida favorita?.

\- Quiero hacer algo por ella en París? -le sonrío.

\- Es el cangrejo, ella ama el cangrejo -Marcos se levanto y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo- que piensas hacer?.

\- Ese es un secreto -Mikan lo miro seria- tranquila no haré nada malo, pienso ir despacio con ella, no quisiera presionarla.

\- Esta bien -se relajo-solo hazme el favor de no decirle nada y estaremos a mano -se dio la vuelta y empero a caminar en dirección contraria- adiós.

\- Como tu digas -respondió al comentario de la chica

.

.

.

.

\- Que habrá pasado? Se fueron hace ya mucho tiempo -pregunto Eli a su acompañante, la cual solo bebía un café tranquilamente.

\- No lo se pero creo nada bueno -respondió Brit con la taza en la mano para luego dejarla en la mesa y apoyar los codos en esta- Que te pasa?.

\- No se como puedes estar tan tranquila Brit -se metió un trozo de pastel en la boca y empezó a masticarlo lentamente- Hay algo que no se me sale de la cabeza

\- Son cosas de ellas y no me gustaría meterme en sus asuntos -la de ojos rosas levanto una ceja y la miro con burla- porque me miras así?

\- Eres la persona más descarada, atrevida, ambiciosa y metida que he conocido, y por esa razón te llevaste de maravilla con Hotaru desde el primer momento son tal para cual, Brit -La rubia solo la miro divertida

\- Pero así me quieres o ¿no? -decía mientras daba una leve carcajada

\- Por desgracia si -la castaña se unió a su risa pero paro al recordar algo -Quien es Ruka?

\- Ni idea, pero me gustaría averiguarlo, tenemos que juntarnos las cuatro -se quedo pensando por un momento, ¿como podían tener a Mikan y Hotaru para que les contaran todo?. Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza miro a su amiga para ver si pensaba lo mismo y confirmo su sospecha al ver su sonrisa

\- Piyamada! -gritaron a coro

Brit saco su celular y escribió un mensaje a una velocidad impresionante- Ya le avise a Hotaru, tu dile a Mikan que hay piyamada en su habitación a las 20:15 y que tiene prohibido negarse ah y también que nosotras llevaremos las cosas.

Tecleo la pantalla de su celular de la misma forma que su amiga- Listo, ahora solo queda una cosa, ir de compras!

\- Bueno sera mejor apurarnos ya son las 6 pm. -dijo mirando su reloj

\- Ok vamos -ambas empezaron a caminar.

Compraron todo lo necesario par la piyamada como desde comida chatarra hasta películas de terror, claro esta fue idea de Brit. Cuando ya estuvieron listas fueron a prepararse y luego se juntarían en casa de Mikan.

 **Mikan pov**

Una piyamada, ¿una piyamada?...¿¡una piyamada!?. Revise mi celular otra vez y si era verdad no era un sueño aunque hubiese estado encantada de que fuese cierto, Eli hace 10 minutos me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que iba a venir a las 20:00 y las demás a las 20: 15. Dios, que hago mi habitación o departamento lo que sea esto, que por cierto las chicas debieron haber elegido el mio por ser el mas grande, bueno como sea que haya sido esto es un basurero, literalmente, que desorden ¿hace cuanto que no limpio? **(hay mamita si vos no sabes menos yo...ah espera si se)** , ha si claro si llegue ayer a la noche y ¿quieren saber porque esta sucio? Bueno digamos que hipotéticamente pude haber dejado la ventana de mi cuarto abierta y con el mes que estuve fuera puede que hipotéticamente haya entrado tierra, haya llovido, hasta pudiese haber pasado un tornado por acá por lo desordenado que se encuentra y que porque estuve un mes fuera los robots que limpian no pasaron por aquí y ayer cuando vine me dio flojera limpiar. Pero justo ahora se les ocurre hacer una piyamada! Ha ok no tengo de otra. Ha se me ocurrió una idea invitare a Emma no creo que a las chicas les moleste así que le enviare un mensaje.

Bueno a limpiar se ha dicho.

.

.

.

.

Estoy agotada -estaba tirada en el piso, limpie todo mi departamento y de paso hice algunos bocadillos

Mire el reloj y marcaban las 7:09. Eli llegara en un rato, tengo tiempo para un baño. Me levante del suelo y me dirigí a mi habitación **(ya aclaramos que esto es un departamento)** , tomo mi piyama que consistía en un short azul con corazones azules de marco blanco y en el medio de ellos puntos blancos y un moño blanco en el medio, una musculosa blanca de escote en V, con un moño azul de rayas blancas en el medio del pecho.

Salí de la ducha ya cambiada, mire el reloj y eran las 19:31 woo que genia que soy termine antes de las ocho.

toc toc -seguro que es Eli. Abrí la puerta pero no era Eli. Con razón ya me decía que venia temprano.

\- A-ángel que haces aquí? -me sorprendí de verlo, a decir verdad no lo vi en todo el día.

\- Que no puedo visitarte -puso cara de ofendido. Mal fingida- ok si no quieres verme me voy -se dio la vuelta para irse pero lo agarre del brazo.

\- Idiota, solo me sorprendió verte aquí y a estas horas.

\- Jajaja tranquila no te voy a violar -ja! como si pudiera- solo vine a desearte buenas noches porque no te vi en todo el día.

\- Ha es que estuve con las chicas y luego me fui con Marcos.

\- Con Marcos? Que hacías con el? -Owww por la cara que puso me parece que esta celoso.

\- Estas celoso?.

\- Tch, claro que no, solo tenia curiosidad de que mi NOVIA estuviera con mi MEJOR AMIGO -quedo confirmado que estaba celoso cuando resalto las palabras novia y mejor amigo.

Me puse de puntitas ,ya que me saca una cabeza, le rodee el cuello con los brazos y le di un casto beso en los labios- No te pongas celoso, solo hable con el de Hotaru, tuvieron un problema, tendrías que hacerlo tu también y de paso dile que te diga todo lo que le dije.

\- Esta bien, pero no es que no confié en ti y menos en Marcos , si me puse celoso es porque él pudo pasar tiempo contigo y yo no.

\- Ya lo se, espera como que el si pudo?

\- Estuvimos entrenando porque Charly me llamo y me dijo que yo y Eric iríamos a París como guardias de los alumnos que el director eligió par-

\- para el concurso de los alice de invención -le interrumpí.

\- Estabas enterada?.

\- Obvio, Hotaru fue elegida y el director también eligió a su asistente osea Marcos que por cierto también se que es su sobrino -le respondí, estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que llego Eli y me tuve que despedir de el.

 **Fin de Mikan pov**

\- Ustedes son tan tiernos - dijo una vez que ya habían acabado de ordenar todo y Eli se había puesto su piyama que consistía en un short corto de color negro con una musculosa floreada de tiritas con cuello en V, con los bordes de color negro.

\- Gracias ah casi me olvido de avisarte que invite a una amiga, no te molesta ¿cierto? -dijo sentándose en el sillón

\- Claro que no, como se llama -camino hasta el sillón y se sentó al lado de ella

\- Emma, es de habilidad peligrosa

\- Emma Johnson, ella es la única chica después de ti ¿no?

\- Si ella ¿la conoces?

-No pero he escuchado hablar de ella ¿a caso no te das cuenta?

\- De que?

\- Johnson, ese apellido no te suena -negó- Miranda Johnson ese nombre si ¿no? -la castaña asintió, ese nombre le pertenecía a la chica que la amenazo el primer día de clases, pero que ahora solo le tiene rencor. La líder del club de fans de Angel.

\- Son parientes!? -pregunto sorprendida

\- Si, son primas o eso he escuchado habría que preguntarle

toc toc

\- Creo que ya llegaron las chicas -ambas se levantaron y fueron a abrir

\- Holis miren a quien me encontré de camino a la habitación de Hotaru -dice señalando a Emma

\- Hola miren a que nos obligo Brit -dijo entre dientes con una falsa sonrisa

\- Exacto -Hotaru miro a Brit con mirada fría señalando las vestimentas que llevaban

\- Por que vienen en piyama? -dijo quitándose de la puerta para dejarlas pasar.

\- Y como se conocen -les pregunto Eli

\- Ha bueno la encontré peleando con Miranda y luego decidí meterme cuando pronuncio una palabra que no me gusta y ya que odio a Miranda y después de un rato se fue, nosotras nos quedamos hablando hasta que me entere de que Mikan la había invitado, así que de hay nos fuimos a buscar a Hotaru.

\- Luego dice que no es metida -susurro Eli para si misma.

\- Y hay es donde nos obligo a cambiarnos y venir en piyama hasta aquí.

\- Ok -dijeron ambas arrastrando la palabra.

\- Y tu Hotaru?.

\- Mikan me la presento ayer -respondió sentándose en un sillón individual que quedaba a la derecha de uno mas grande donde se sentaron Mikan, Emma y Brit. Hotaru se sentó en un sillón individual al igual que Emma solo que este se encontraba al lado izquierdo del sillón en donde estaba sentada Mikan y las otras. En el centro había una mesa preparada con los todos los bocadillos.

\- Levanten las manos las que quieren ver una película de terror -propuso Hotaru levantándose y agarrando las películas que se encontraban al lado de los bocadillos.

\- Sii, terror! -Brit y Emma levantaron las manos al igual que Hotaru y miraron a ambas chicas que las veían con cara de suplica.

\- Lo siento chicas pero era por votación y somos tres contra dos ¿que le parece si vemos la película Rings y después Mamá -propuso Hotaru, dos negaron y otras dos asintieron emocionadas.

.

.

4 horas después

.

.

\- Estuvo re bueno no chicas? -pregunto Emma dejando las palomitas en la mesa.

\- Sii y a ustedes chicas? – Brit miro a Eli y Mikan que ambas se encontraban sentadas abrazando sus piernas murmurando cosas inentendibles- hay cálmense eso no fue nada.

\- Claro, para ustedes no fue nada pero para nosotras si

\- Exacto, pero ahora -se levanto del sillón, busco su bolso y cuando lo encontró saco todo hasta encontrar un CD y se los mostró- veamos esta y no -interrumpió a Brit que estaba por decir algo- no me importa que no te guste mucho lo romántico nunca la viste, así que no te podes quejar, además ustedes ya vieron dos ahora nos toca a nosotras -se señalo ella y después a Mikan, esta ultima se paro rápido del sillón y se acerco a Eli.

\- Sii me encanta quiero verla -Mikan agarro - llore mas que Hazel cuando murió Gus -murmuro mirando a Eli.

\- Que rápido cambian de animo -susurro Emma a las otras dos

\- Y luego nos dicen bipolar a nosotras -hablo de la misma forma Hotaru. Brit solo asintió mientras las tres miraban como estas hablaban emocionadas y ponían la película.

\- Que esperan chicas vengan la película ya empezó -Se volvieron a sentar y se acomodaron en los sillones para ver la película.

.

.

2 horas después

.

.

\- sif sif porque te moriste sif sif -Brit abrazaba a Mikan, quien estaba de la misma forma.

\- Puta madre! desearía que hubiera cura -grito Hotaru en un mar de lágrimas ( Hotaru de esa forma, eso si que asusta) abrazada a Mikan.

Emma se encontraba sentada escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas. La película le recordó su pasado le recordó a la persona que quería y que por cosas del destino ya no se encontraba a su lado. Brit detuvo sus lágrimas al verla, con cautela se acerco preocupada.

Emma -la llamo pero esta no le contesto- Emma ¿que sucede? -levanto la mirada y se abalanzo abrazando a la chica. Las demás se calmaron, miraron como Emma lloraba a mares abrazada a Brit- p-porque se fue, el prometió quedarse conmigo -decía entre lágrimas- yo lo amaba...-susurro. Todas se miraron confundidas no sabían a que se refería y menos porque reaccionaba de esa forma.

Continuara

 **Bueno chicas hasta acá llegue, espero les haya gustado XD.**

 **Con respecto al fic que quiero hacer dejen comentarios por si les gusta la idea. Y de quien les gustaría que sea la despedida.**

 **Cassie Effy: Si viste re gobernado estaba. Eu te quería agregar en Facebook pero no pude enviarte la solicitud. Gracias por leer.**

 **Kira: Gracias y feliz año nuevo también para vos. Ya te vas a enterar en el próximo capitulo y también de su pasado. Gracias por leer.**

 **Smile like me: Que bueno que te hayan gustado y espero que este también. Gracias por leer.**

 **okamidan: Yo me uno a la campaña por el pobre de Ruka. Chicas o quien sea que lea esto: ¡ÚNANSE A LA CAMPAÑA ¡BUSQUEMOS UNA NOVIA PARA RUKA!. Bueno gracias por leer espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Bye Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! bueno eso de la diferencia horaria no la entendí muy bien yo se que de mi país a Japón hay un día entero de diferencia osea la misma hora pero un día más y en cambio en Estados Unidos tiene un poco más de un día eso es lo que mas o menos entendí.**

 **Lean lo de abajo por favor.**

 **Capitulo 12**

\- Me estas diciendo que tengo que ir a París con el idiota de mi compañero como guardaespaldas de Tashiro? (no se si se acuerdan es el chico con el que se enfrento Hotaru en el capitulo 9 del anime) -se notaba a leguas que estaba de mal humor, bueno si te levantan de madrugada cuando apenas pudiste dormir unas horas antes por estar pensando en una persona, era entendible. Miro a su acompañante que solo asintió- pero es necesario entrenar tan temprano -pregunto. Volvió a asentir- Esto es injusto -susurro.

\- Solo tienes que entrenar, no es para tanto -contesto un hombre alto de pelo negro portando un antifaz de color blanco.

\- Si lo es, apenas dormí dos horas

\- No soy responsable de que otra vez no puedas dormir por la culpa, Natsume -lo miro enojado. En parte sabia que tenia razón. Tal vez era por la culpa que no podía dormir.

\- No hables si no sabes nada Persona-el otro lo miro serio.

\- Enserio -avanzo dos pasos hacia él- dime que no te sientes culpable de que tu amigo ande dacaido la mayor parte del tiempo -no respondió- Imai se fue por Yukihara eso tu y yo lo sabemos muy bien ¿no es así?, ¿la culpa no te deja dormir? o...extrañas a tu noviecita?.

\- Cállate! -le respondió- no te lo repetiré dos veces, a mi ella no me interesa.

\- No quieres saber como esta ella? -negó- su profesor de habilidad peligrosa es un viejo amigo. Pregunte por ella -Natsume empezó caminar en dirección contraria, directo al gimnasio.

\- Tiene un nivel de pelea muy elevado...junto a su novio -se detuvo en seco- creo que se llamaba Angel Nicholson a que por cierto también ira de guardaespaldas de la señorita Imai

\- Imai ira? -pregunto sorprendido pero a la vez molesto por enterarse que la chica con la que salia este con otro.

\- Si pero no creo que sea buena idea que le digas a tu amigo, de todos modos el no podría verla, seria algo cruel ilusionarlo ¿no crees?

\- Lo se pero...

\- No te sientas mal por estar ocultándole algo así, es por su bien créeme, ahora ve a entrenar Andou debe estar esperándote.

\- Esta bien

 _En América_

\- Ten toma esto -le entrega una taza con un té caliente- dicen que el té de tilo calma los nervios.

\- Gracias Eli -susurro Emma mirando la taza para luego empezar a tomarlo

Todas esperaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina a que se termine el té para preguntarle por su repentina acción. Algo debió de haberle pasado para que se pusiera de esa forma, porque no se creían que por mirar _Bajo la misma estrella_ había reaccionado así. A demás de todo eso, ella susurro unas palabras que todas escucharon muy bien "porque se fue, el prometió quedarse conmigo" "yo lo amaba", algo grave había pasado. Emma dejo la taza sobre la mesa y luego miro a todas.

\- Supongo que quieren saber que paso ¿no? -todas asintieron

\- Es una historia larga -se tiro para atrás apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

\- Tenemos toda la noche -le sonrío- tranquila que cada una contara su pasado, porque se que todas tenemos uno ya sea de amor o ¿no?...además ese era el propósito de nuestra piyamada.

\- Sabia que algo tramaban -dijo Mikan

\- Esta bien -Emma se acomodo y miro a todas los presentes que esperaban que comience- Supongo que conocen mi parentesco con Miranda ¿no? -Todas asintieron.

Cuando eramos pequeñas eramos muy unidas. Eramos como hermanas pero un día...conocimos a un chico, era mayor que nosotras. El tenia 17 años y nosotras 13 años, se llamaba Milton Wilson y era un Don Juan que se había mudado al lado de mi casa con su madre, mi nuevo vecino y para mi mala suerte su cuarto quedaba en frente del mio. Era detestable, siempre que podía nos molestaba o tiraba piedras a mi ventana para que la abra y según él tuviéramos una "charla amigable entre vecinos" la cual aprovechaba para poder molestarme. Con el tiempo me acostumbre a todo lo que hacia incluso llegue a quererlo y no fui la única. Miranda un día llego a mi casa, me dijo que estaba enamorada de él. Le confeso sus sentimientos sin embargo él la rechazo y según ella yo era la única culpable de todo.

 **Flashback**

 _\- Subí corriendo a mi cuarto, abrí la ventana y agarre lo primero que encontré en mi escritorio, una goma. La arroje a la ventana de Milton pero no contaba con que esta se abriera y le pegara en la cabeza._

 _\- Que te pasa estúpida!? -se frotaba con la mano derecha el golpe y me miraba enojado._

 _\- Lo siento no quería golpearte a ti sino a tu ventana_

 _\- Y porque? Si se puede saber -me miro fijo y con una sonrisa traviesa. Típica de él._

 _\- Solo quería preguntarte una cosa_

 _\- Si es por lo de Miri, no quiero hablar ahora -cambio su semblante por uno incomodo_

 _\- Ella vino aquí a culparme de todo, ¿que hiciste?_

 _\- Le dije la verdad -me miro serio. Algo raro en él_

 _\- No te entiendo_

 _\- Le dije que te amo, que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos porque estaba enamorado de ti –se dio la vuelta y se metió rápido dentro sin darme oportunidad de hablar yo me congele en mi lugar, creí que era una broma que solo quería molestarme pero algo en mi decía que le creyera._

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- El me amaba a mi pero yo no sabia que era exactamente lo que sentía. Miranda ya no me llamaba y no venia a mi casa y cuando yo iba a la suya siempre me decían que no se encontraba o estaba ocupada. No quería ni verme, yo no tenia la culpa de que no la ame, pero para ella si. Desde ese día no volví a hablarle quería poner en claro mis sentimientos. Ignore y evite todos sus intentos por acercarme a mi, aun así pude notar que se encontraba algo débil esos días. Cuando entendí lo que sentía por él quise decírselo, fui a su casa y toque la puerta pero nadie me abrió. No lo vi en algún tiempo, decidí preguntarle a su madre, una señora muy amable a veces dudaba de que una mujer así fuera su madre. Me entere de que tenia cáncer y se estaba muriendo...- soltó una pequeñas lágrimas pero las limpio rápidamente. Quería ser fuerte, se lo había prometido. Ser fuerte por él, que si lo recordaba lo haría con una sonrisa y no con lágrimas- Estuve todo el tiempo con él, le dije que lo amaba y el me decía que se curaría rápidamente para poder estar mejor conmigo, ambos sabíamos que era mentira pero yo solo le respondía que si, pensando en que ojala sus palabras fueran ciertas. Intente mil veces decirle a Miranda sin embargo ella no me escucho y más cuando supo que yo lo amaba. Cada día que pasaba era un martirio para mi verlo más débil y fue peor cuando se fue mi lado, esa noche nos dijimos lo mucho que nos amábamos y me beso yo le correspondí sin saber que ese era el ultimo...esa misma noche murió -no aguanto más y rompió en llanto. Mikan al ser la más cerca estrecho a la chica en sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza, mientras Emma sollozaba- d-desde ese día Miranda...me culpa el no haberse...enterado de nada, de haberle robado el amor de su vida -intentaba calmar su voz mientras se limpia las lágrimas- Me odia y lo peor es que me hace sentir culpable. Dos meses después ambas por petición de mi madre y tía ambas vinimos aquí.

\- No es tu culpa, ella no quiso escuchar -Mikan trataba de calmarla pero su intento fue en vano.

Todas miraron a Emma, tristes. Levantaron la vista encontrándose unas con otras y como si fuera una conversación a través de gestos y simples miradas. Asintieron. Dejarían a la chica desahogarse, que sacara toda su tristeza a través de las lágrimas.

\- Odio a ese tipo de gente, que siempre se hace la víctima cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario -murmuro Hotaru refiriéndose a aquella chica que había amenazado a Mikan el primer día de clases.

\- Es una hipócrita. Me dan ganas de agrr... no se, la odio -comento Brit, quien solo miraba un punto fijo de la nada.

\- Hotaru, Brit, Mikan, creo que esta vez estamos todos de acuerdo ¿no?

\- Si -dijeron todas al unisono

\- Miranda es una p-

\- Persona que no sabe escuchara a los demás - se reincorporo en su silla separándose de los brazos de Mikan.

\- Si, Emma, eso estábamos por decir -dijeron las cuatro mientras pensaban "que inocente".

\- Ya te sientes mejor? -le pregunto Hotaru. Solo asintió

\- Bueno ahora quien sigue? -pregunto la rubia de ojos azules

\- Tu -respondió Eli mirando seria a Brit. Creía que era tiempo de saber más. A pesar de ser grandes amigas ninguna sabia la historia de la otra. Jamas tocaron ese tema, ni ellas sabían porque. Tal vez el hecho de que aun les resultaba doloroso no quisieron tocar lo que para ellas estaba en el pasado o que intentaban dejar en el pasado. Solo vivían en el presente y hablaban del futuro.

\- He? -pregunto confundida

\- Tu, sigues tu ya que hablaste primero

\- Esta bien -suspiro no le quedaba de otra solo tenia que remover las cenizas del pasado. ¿Que tan duro podía ser?.

Ok bueno yo me llamo Britani Denninson Brown y vivo aquí en Estados Unidos, tengo el alice de sonido, viento y tierra. Entre a Gakuen Alice cuando tenia 11 años, soy adoptada. Si, soy adoptada. Lo único que se es lo que mis padres me dijeron. Ellos estaban de luna de miel en Europa, no recuerdo que parte pero eso no importa así que no pregunten. Ellos estaban en un parque cuando escucharon el llanto de un bebe, no le dieron mucha importancia pues creyeron que era alguna madre que paseaba cerca con su hijo pero al cabo de un rato el llanto no cesaba. Decidieron buscar de donde provenía y resulto ser que el llanto se escuchaba detrás de unos arbustos y al buscar entre ellos encontraron un bebe osea yo -se apunto a ella misma- de hay decidieron adoptarme, en realidad no enseguida pero me adoptaron cuando supieron que yo era un alice igual a ellos. Me adoptaron porque querían protegerme, esto me lo contaron cuando yo tenia 9 años. Viví rodeada de lujos tengo que admitir que era una buena vida, alguien me abandono en un parque y hay me encontró una pareja de recién casados que no podía tener hijos, que me crío con todo el cariño y amor que necesite para tener una niñez feliz... pero todo se derrumbo cuando gente de la AAO ataco la mansión en donde vivía con mis padres. Me querían a mi. Mis padres me protegieron como pudieron, desde pequeña me habían enseñado a usar mi alice aun así no lo sabia usar del todo bien, no pude ayudarlos -tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo-...entonces mi madre me dijo que... que en este lugar estaría mas segura así que uso las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y contra mi voluntad me teletransporto acá -una lágrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla- esa es mi historia chicas, de como termine aquí, ahora soy huérfana no tengo a nadie... estoy sola.

\- No estas sola, nos tienes a nosotras -Emma se acerco a Brit y la abrazo como hace solo unas horas lo había hecho ella- ¿Sabes?, Te conocí hace unas horas, mejor dicho las conocí a casi todas hace unas horas pero ya las aprecio mucho.

\- Gracias -le contesto separándose del abrazo.

\- Me duele escuchar eso "estoy sola" -dijo imitando la voz de su amiga, la cual la miro confundida- y yo que? cuando llegaste acá estabas casi las 24 horas del día decaída y quien fue esa persona que te saco una sonrisa?, quien hizo que les mostraras tu verdadero yo a todos?, quien fue la que te ayudo?, te defendió?. A caso no me tomas en cuenta a mi ni a ellas -señalo a las chicas- estamos y vamos a estar siempre con vos eso tendrías que entenderlo. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo y no te voy a abandonar nunca, eres mi mejor amiga.

\- Lo siento por pensar de esa forma -bajo la mirada y Eli solo la abrazo

\- Llora, se que quieres hacerlo -no lo pensó dos veces. Simplemente empezó a llorar. Ahora sabia que no estaba sola tenia cuatro chicas que la querían y ella las consideraba parte de su familia.

\- A mi también me buscaban por mi alice, tengo el alice de barrera, feromonas de insectos y el alice... maldito. Es por eso que mi madre me mando aquí, supongo que para evitar algo así -murmuro Emma

\- Creo que a la mayoría nos mandaron aquí por nuestra seguridad -Mikan se levanto del sillón y luego de unos minutos entro con una bandeja con una pava y tazas en esta.

\- Que es eso? -pregunto Brit entre lágrimas.

\- Es té de tilo supongo que de alguna forma nuestro pasado nos remueve un poco los sentimientos que creíamos haber superado – le sirvió a cada una una taza de té de tilo caliente- esto nos ayudara a calmarnos un poco.

\- Gracias -dijeron todas. Esperaron a que Brit se calmara mientras tomaba el té.

\- Mejor? -pregunto Hotaru. Asintió- supongo que sigo yo. Me llamo Hotaru Imai, tengo el alice de invención...-Hotaru comenzó a relatar los hechos de su vida donde también termino derramando lágrimas al igual que Mikan cuando contó su historia (no los cuento porque ustedes ya se lo saben XD).

\- En ese caso ya que todas contamos parte de nuestra vida solo nos queda Eli -dijo Emma

\- Ok es mi turno. Me llamo Elizabett Anthony tengo el alice de química, teletransportación y manipulación de espíritus. Yo entre a Gakuen alice por voluntad propia bueno en realidad en algún momento de mi vida iba a entrar solo que yo acorte ese tiempo, vine buscando a mi hermanito. El también tenia el alice de manipulación de espíritus pero un día cuando el tenia tres años su alice se descontrolo alertando a los de la AAO, por suerte los de la academia llegaron justo en ese momento y se lo llevaron. Su alice es más poderoso que el mio. Así que unos meses después, vine a Gakuen Alice a los 10 años buscando a mi hermano pero no encontré rastros de él. Todos los datos que recolecte dedujeron que el solo estuvo aquí dos meses y luego fue trasladado a otra escuela pero aun no se a cual.

\- Bueno fuiste la única que no lloro y que resumió más su historia -comento Hotaru

\- Supongo que aunque no lo parezca eres la mas fuerte de todas -Mikan le sonrío- tienes alguna foto de tu hermanito.

\- Sipi ahora vengo -se teletransporta y luego trae unas fotos- están son algunas que tengo -en la fotos se muestra un niño de cabellos grises y ojos azules medio opacados (creo que así eran los ojos si me equivoco corríjanme)..

\- Mikan y Hotaru se miraron sorprendidas- Eli yo creo que tu hermano es-no termino la frase a causa de Hotaru.

\- Es muy bonito si, si es muy ¿tierno?, Eso ibas a decir ¿no? -pregunto a Mikan, pidiéndole con la mirada que le siguiera el juego.

\- No, yo iba a decir que est- Kyaa, Hotaru! - Mas boluda no podía ser esta piba pensó Hotaru (me salio lo Argentina, baa soy Argentina jajaja). No entendió su indirecta, cuando cambio de tema lo único que se le ocurría era tirarle un poco del té que le quedaba en la taza y un poco a ella para disimilar.

\- Ho! lo siento bueno supongo que tendrás que cambiarte y como yo también me moje préstame algo ¿si? -no dejo que esta contestara. Le agarro el brazo y se la llevo a rastras hasta su habitación.

\- Pero la re c*** de tu madre, no podes ser más pelotuda ¿no? -(y la sigo con lo argentina XD). Entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama esperando que ella le pasara algo de ropa.

\- No se de que hablas, decilo de una vez idiota -dijo mientras abría el armario y le tiraba una musculosa negra de tiritas con estampados florales.

\- Estuviste a punto de decirle lo de Youchi -le replico mientras se sacaba la musculosa manchada y se ponía la limpia.

\- Pero no me dejaste terminar ¿porque no quieres que le diga? -pregunto poniéndose una musculosa igual a la de Hotaru solo que en vez de negra era blanca.

\- Porque no estamos seguras, ese niño se parece a Youchi pero no sabemos si es el, así que es mejor no ilusionarla -Termino de decir para salir del cuarto. Mikan la detuvo.

\- Tengo una idea? -los ojos le brillaron de emoción

\- De que se trata -pregunto intrigada no siempre su amiga tenia buena ideas.

\- Llamare a mi tío y le pediré que averigüe un poco el pasado de Youchi, sera más fácil saber si es el mismo del que habla Eli -" Por fin le funciono el cerebro" pensó Hotaru.

\- Buena idea -admitió- ahora bajemos

Y así ambas bajaron. La piyamada, luego de la charla que tuvieron transcurrió normal, bueno no tan normal pero se divirtieron hasta quedarse dormidas.

 **Bueno chikis Continuara**

 **Este es el link o como se diga bueno es una cuenta de Facebook que manejamos con Skurali : la escritora de "La venganza". Daremos información de cuando subiremos capítulos, de nuevos fic y todo eso.**

 **Pasen y por favor agréguennos.**

 **people/** **Gakuen-Alice/100010947648983**

 **Dejen reviews que me encantan leerlos y me dan apoyo para seguir escribiendo Bye Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola actualice, si, si pónganse felices hoooo re creída jajaja bueno quería decirles que hace unos días o una semanas...bueno no me acuerdo muy bien XD, la cosa es que subí una nueva historia y me gustaría que pasaran a leerla se llama " Locura en las Vegas ". Como ven el titulo les puede decir un poco jajaja tiene mucho humor y también misterio pero sobretodo humor y romance.**

 **Capitulo 13**

\- Tienes todo listo -le susurro por lo bajo a su acompañante. Ambos se encontraban un poco alejados de los demás cerciorando que todo lo que habían planeado estaba bien... y saliera bien.

\- Por supuesto todo ira perfecto o es que acaso no confías en mi? -la miro con ojos de cachorro.

\- Sin comentarios -respondió dándose la vuelta para alejarse del lugar y despedir a su mejor amiga que estaba por subir a la limusina que los esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto- Hotaru, cuídate mucho y tráeme un regalo ¿si? -le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Claro, luego me lo pagas -le respondió separándose del abrazo.

\- Eso ya no seria un regalo ¬¬ -susurro- trata de arreglarte con Marcos -sonaba mas como una orden que como una sugerencia. Asintió- de todas formas de seguro te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando llegues, adiós -la pelinegra solo le reto importancia a las palabras dichas y prosiguió a despedirse de los demás. Inclusive el director Luis, el tío de Marcos, el cual le pedía que gane mientras la abrazaba aprovechando a bajar su mano un poco más allá de la espalda. La chica solo saco su arma y sonrío al ver como el director volaba unos metros lejos de ella. A todos les salio una gotita al estilo anime.

Mikan negó con la cabeza, ya le parecía de lo más normal que Hotaru golpeara a todos con su arma, cuando se lo merecían claro- Adiós amor -dijo una vez parada en frente de su novio. Se paro de puntitas y le dio un casto beso en los labios- le diré a Hotaru que te vigile -susurro.

\- Tranquila, no voy a mirar a nadie más...creo -se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su novia -bueno, bueno era broma jajaja -miro el rostro de su novia, se veía adorable enojada aunque también tenia un toque de preocupación en su rostro.

\- Lo siento pero... te vas muy lejos y yo- sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Angel la estaba besando y no dudo en corresponder.

\- Tranquila, quiero que sepas que para mi eres la única -volvió a unir su labios en un beso de despedida. Al separase unieron sus frentes perdiéndose en un mundo donde solo ellos eran los que existían sin darse cuenta de que muchos pares de ojos los veían conmovidos y otros con burla.

\- Desde cuando Angel es tan romántico? -pregunto Eric a los demás. Emma, Eli y Brit solo lo fulminaron con la mirada por interrumpir el momento, a decir verdad luego de ver Bajo la misma estrecha a Emma y Brit ya les había afectado un poco. Ya no detestaban tanto mirar películas románticas y más cuando eran trágicas. Hotaru lo habría hecho también pero ella seguía pensando en como arreglar sus problemas con Marcos y este solo los miraba con burla al igual que Luis, Charly y Eric que a pesar de las miradas, no sacaba esa sonrisa.

Si se preguntan como las chicas osea Eli, Brit y Hotaru conocieron a Eric bueno podría decirse que al día siguiente de la piyamada hicieron todos, por idea de Mikan, una salida al parque de diversiones donde estuvieron toda la tarde conociéndose ente ellos y divirtiéndose. La verdad se llevaron muy bien y todos conocieron a Eric como un arruina momentos ya que cuando estaban en la fila para comprar algodones de azúcar había una pareja cerca de hay besándose y el grito "Hey, vallan a besarse a otro lado hay niños presente ¿no les da vergüenza?", la pareja solo atino a sonrojarse avergonzada ya que todo los que estaban cerca les quedaron mirando. En ese momento recibió un montón de palabras como "Insensible" o "no pudiste ser más discreto, ¡idiota!", de parte de sus amigas.

\- Arruinaste el momento -susurro Brit masajeandose las sienes.

\- Bueno chicos es hora de irse – Dijo Charly subiéndose a la limo para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

\- Si tiene razan ya súbanse o van a perder el vuelo, vamos fuera fuera-dijo Luis corriéndolos como si fueran animales.

\- Ok ok no soy un perro ¿sabe? -le cuestiono Hotaru una vez ya dentro de la limusina al igual que todos.

\- Si, eso lo se muy bien – aclaro de forma coqueta guiñándole un ojo.

\- Adiós – les dijeron todos y ellos le respondieron de la misma forma.

 _En Japón_

\- Oye sombritas, apresúrate – le reclamo molesto un joven de ojos rojos a otro que se encontraba a su lado caminando hacia la limusina donde se podía ver un chico castaño esperándolos junto a una chica de cabello rubio y unos ojos que conocía muy bien. Luna.

\- Que haces aquí Luna? -Le pregunto Natsume sorprendido al tiempo que llegaron al lado de ellos.

\- Soy su asistente -le respondió señalando a Tashiro. Luna se había enterado de que Natsume iría a París. Bueno casi toda la escuela sabia sobre ello. No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Desde esa vez que se besaron en el árbol, Natsume ya no la buscaba y la rechazaba cada vez que se le insinuaba. Era algo agobiante para ella así que al momento de enterarse del tema del concurso fue directamente con Tashiro y se ofreció de asistente, a lo cual el acepto.

\- Se tardaron ¿no?- dijo el chico castaño una vez que se encontraban cerca.

\- No fue mi culpa este idiota se tardaba demasiado -se cruzo de brazos y miro al chico con reproche.

\- Que? tengo que verme bien, Persona me aviso que una de mis novias estará hay -le paso las maletas al chofer y subió al vehículo con los demás.

\- Una de tus novias ? -Tashiro no entendía muy bien las palabras del chico al decir UNA de mis novias. Aunque Natsume sabia de sobra.

\- No sabia que eras de esos Tsubasa -Luna lo miraba de una forma descarada **(cofputacofcof)** haciendo que el chico se incomode un poco y a la vez le diera un poco de asco. Sabia que la chica era una zorra de primera pero el no caería en su juego.

\- Bueno en realidad no son mis novias pero me gusta llamarlas así -le explico ignorando a la chica.

\- Ha entiendo y quienes son?, si se puede saber, claro -pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

\- A la que voy a ver es a Hotaru Imai ella participara en la competencia sera tu rival y he decir que es una de las mejores empleando su alice.

\- Entonces en ese caso creo que tendré buena competencia -sonrío de lado- y quien es la otra?

\- Ha la otra es la ex de Natsume se llama Mikan Yukihira –le guiño un ojo a Natsume a lo que el desvío la mirada hacia la ventana. No sabia ni porque se ponía mal cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, solo se sentía culpable de todo lo que le hizo y por esa razón que había decidido alejarse de Luna o mejor dicho empezar a dejar su vicio de mujeriego.

\- No escuche mucho de ella debió ser muy hermosa ¿no? -Tsubasa asintió. Una leve carcajada se escucho proveniente de la única chica que se encontraba sentada junto a ellos- de que te ríes?

\- Es que es obvio que no habías escuchado hablar de ella porque era una nerd de primera al igual que su amiga, la verdad no entiendo como pudiste salir con ella teniendo otras mejores -le dijo a Natsume señalándose a ella misma.

Tsubasa estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Natsume lo interrumpió- Es obvio que te refieres a ti con eso de otras pero prefiero mil veces salir con alguien como Mikan que estar con una cualquiera que cada vez que tenga la oportunidad me meta los cuernos con el primero que se le cruce. Y Tashiro si no oíste hablar de ella es porque era decente y no una puta como otras de las cuales se habla mucho. **(Hooooooo come puta! come!)**

Tashiro y Tsubasa no aguantaron y se largaron a carcajadas y Luna se sintió ofendida por las palabras dichas más eso no le iba a impedir seguir con su plan de seducirlo- Cállense idiotas! -grito. Esas fueran las ultimas palabras que dijo hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas

.

.

.

\- Siiiii llegamos por fin llegamos -grito cuando se bajaron del avión y ahora se encontraban buscando a alguien de la academia o cualquiera que viniera recogerlos- esperen, no veo a nadie por aquí que viviera a recogernos -miro en todas las direcciones inspeccionando el lugar.

\- Idiota no te acuerdas de lo que nos dijeron -Negó- tenemos que encontrarnos con otro grupo.

\- Y como vamos a saber quienes son -ni siquiera conocían el lugar y para colmo les decían que tenían que encontrarse con otro grupo al cual no conocían.

\- Bueno son cuatro chicos de nuestra edad al igual que nosotros, no creo que sea tan difícil -lo decía tan tranquilamente como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo.

\- Aja que fácil -el sarcasmo en las palabras de Luna era más que notorio- Ni siquiera sabemos quienes son o como se llaman

\- Bueno supongo qu- un grito le impidió seguir hablando.

\- Cállense de una vez idiotas! -todos giraron en dirección de donde provenía el grito y se sorprendieron al ver a una hermosa chica vestida con un vestido corto azul marino de encaje con una cadena de color dorado alrededor de la cintura, una chaqueta blanca y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto con el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

\- No me culpes por decir la verdad! -grito otro chico de cabello negro y ojos celestes.

\- No te avergüences de tus actos! -esta vez fue un chico rubio de ojos rojos, señalándola con el dedo mientras se giraba a ver a otro chico de pelo azul y ojos verdes.

 **Hotaru pov**

\- Oigan cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar a que lleguen -se quejo Marcos acomodándose en su silla. Cuanto más seguirá enojado?, trate de disculparme pero ni siquiera quiere escucharme. No me dirigió la palabra en todo el viaje, no se que hacer...

\- No se pero ya deberían haber llegado -comento Angel

\- A todo esto a quien estamos esperando -La verdad Eric tiene razón no nos dijo a quien esperábamos.

\- Son chicos de Japón el nombre del chico que participara en la competencia es Tashiro.

\- Que aburrido

\- Hotaru podrías confirmarme algunos rumores que he escuchado – de que habla?

\- Cuales?

\- Hay rumores que dicen que te vieron tener una cita con Marcos ¿es verdad? -Me tense en mi lugar. Y ahora que le digo? Si le digo que si tal vez Marcos se moleste y si digo que no capaz que también se molesta por mentirosa o ¿no?. Y ahora Marcos me esta mirando ¿Que hago?

\- No fue una cita, solo lo acompañe al parque -No se me ocurrió algo mejor?

\- Eso es verdad Marcos? O ustedes están ocultando algo? -Pregunto Angel con una mirada coqueta.

\- Ya les dijo ella, solo me acompaño y entre nosotros no hay nada -Su mirada era seria, nunca lo vi así pero eso...

\- Ok ok también escuche que los castigaron porque los encontraron besándose ¿que me dices de eso? -De enserio Eric? de enserio?, es necesario preguntar eso además como se entera la escuela si es condenadamente grande.

\- Es verdad -contesto cortante, creí que no lo admitiría.

\- Ajam y Hotaru ¿como fue? ¿te gusto?-bueno ya se están pasando.

\- Cállense

\- Si se enoja quiere decir que le gusto – me están colmando la paciencia

\- Ya basta -dijo Marcos

\- Es bueno entrar en detalles -

\- Y como fue... de lengua? -ahora si ya me harte

\- Si fue de lengua -me quede helada Marcos había contestado por mi y lo dice tan tranquilamente.

\- Eso no es verdad!

\- No mientas porque ya dijo que si

\- No miento

\- Si lo haces

\- Cállense de una vez idiotas!

\- No me culpes por decir la verdad!

\- No te avergüences de tus actos!

\- Solo fue un beso sin importancia ¿ok? No fue nada importante -al escuchar estas palabras algo se me rompió. ¿Por que decía que no tuvo importancia si ese mismo día dijo que le gustaba?, supongo que lo dice porque esta enojado o eso quiero creer. Sentía que algunas lágrimas saldrían pronto pero unos brazos me rodearon por atrás.

\- Hotaru! -Esa voz la conocía muy bien, como olvidarla. Me levanto y me dio unas vueltas y luego me bajo y lo abrace de inmediato. No pude evitar embozar una gran sonrisa.

\- Te extrañe Tsubasa -le dije mientras seguía abrazándolo.

¿Y como no hacerlo?, ante mi se encontraba uno de las pocos personas que me conocían como en realidad soy. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y de los primeros que conocí al entrar a la academia aunque el le decía a todos que yo y Mikan eramos sus novias y nosotras le seguíamos el juego, cosa que a Ruka le molestaba.

\- Woo te vez hermosa princesa -me dio una vuelta

\- Gracias y tu igual de lindo que siempre -lo volví a abrazar

 **Fin de Hotaru pov**

\- Cof cof lamento interrumpir su momento pero podría preguntar ¿quien eres? – Marcos se veía molesto. Quien era esa persona que trataba a Hotaru con tanta familiaridad?

\- Que? estas celoso? -le insinuó Eric dándole codazos. Marcos solo se limito a negar con la cabeza

\- Ho lo siento soy Tsubasa Andou y esta chica de aquí -señalo a Hotaru y la abrazo por detrás- es mi novia -Hotaru asintió con una sonrisa.

A Eric y Angel casi se les cae la mandíbula de no ser porque la tenían pegada a la cabeza. Marcos miro a Hotaru y vio como sonreía a caso su actuación de fingir estar enojado para darle una sorpresa a la chica había sido en vano. La cosa no le cuadraba pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse mal y decepcionado. Eso tenia que ser una mentira pero si lo era porque ella lo confirmaba.

 **Continuara**

 **Hasta acá llegue lo siento si no esta bien redactado pero lo hice apurada y además no tenia mucha inspiración.**

 **El próximo prometo que sera largo XD.**

 **Gracias por leer Bye Bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lean abajo tengo algo que contarles... por ahora disfruten del cap.**

 **Capitulo 14**

Después de haber dado una explicación de lo que pasaba entre ciertos chicos y aclarar su verdadera relación cierta persona de cabello azul (cofmarcoscof) quedo mucho mas tranquilo sabiendo que en realidad su plan no se había ido a la basura y de luego darse una bofetada mental por no haberse dado cuenta de que ¿como pudo pensar que Tsubasa podía haber sido su novio si había terminado con Ruka el mismo día que se fue de la academia?. En serio era estúpido pero bueno la chica lo confundió cuando afirmo ser su novia. Pero que mas da, lo bueno es que en realidad nada era como lo llego a pensar.

\- Seria mejor presentarnos...bien -cierta rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos mirándolo de una forma ¿lasciva? No , no tal vez todo este embole que tenia en la cabeza le estaba afectando tanto que imagina cosas. Pero aun así le dio una mirada y sonrisa seductora. La rubia le serviría para su plan- Y ya que la persona que nos conoce a casi todos eres tu -señalo a la única chica, después de ella, en todo ese grupo- Hotaru podrías ser la encargada de hacerlo ¿no?

Mas que una preguntaba sonaba como una orden. Después de haber visto el intercambio de miradas entre ella y Marcos sentía unas ganas inmensas de agarrarla de los pelos y arrastrarla por todo el aeropuerto pero no quería crear disturbios y rebajarse al nivel de esa puta barata, ¿a caso no le basto con haber arruinado la relación de su amiga y ya quería arruinarsela a ella?...alto! Entre ella y Marcos no había nada ¿que podía arruinar entonces?, además ¿ella no había sido la que dijo que no había y nunca habría nada?- Claro, no hay ningún problema -sonrío de manera falsa mientras la miraba fijamente- ellos son Eric Peterson, Marcos Caceres y él es Angel Fisherman el NOVIO de Mikan -dijo resaltando la palabra novio mientras miraba de reojo a Natsume, quien abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella palabra- y ellos son Tsubasa Andou, Natsume Hyuuga, Luna Koizumi y tu eres...

\- Tashiro Souma, su competencia, un placer conocerla señorita Imai -se presento de manera cortes extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

\- El placer es mio y espero, dejando de lado el tema de la competencia, nos llevemos bien -le sonrío de manera coqueta haciendo sonrojar al chico. "Si Marcos dos podemos jugar ese juego" pensó mientras sentía la miraba enojada que le enviaba desde atrás.

\- Bueno ya que todos se presentaron seria mejor que entren a la limusina que los lleva esperando un buen rato -apareció un hombre sentado al lado de ellos.

\- Es verdad deber- espera! Tío que rayos haces aquí!? -decía Marcos mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se paraba en frente del sujeto extraño, para algunos.

\- Que!? Ahora hasta me prohíbes verte?, eso va directo al kokoro sobrino -dramatizo. El joven al que llamaba sobrino lo miro seriamente, como si se fuera a creer lo que decía su tío. Estaba enterado de todo el plan que había hecho y claro seguro le había picado el bichito de la curiosidad y estaría en primer lugar como espectador.

\- Ok ok vine a ver como les iba, eso es todo ¿si? -se encogió de hombros. Pero que lindo se veía su sobrino cuando se enojaba! y si, el sabia hasta el ultimo detalle del ingenioso plan de Marcos y ¿por que señoras y señores?, porque el fui quien le ayudo y aconsejo. Por nada del mundo se perdería esto, estaría sentado con un en primera fila con un vaso extra grande de gaseosa y un paquete de palomitas, típica escena de alguien que espera el estreno de su película favorita. Total le había prometido a Mikan mandarle fotos y debía cumplirlo cumplirlo.

\- En donde? vino porque no creo haberlo visto en el avión -pregunto Angel con un dedo en la barbilla tratando de recordar.

\- Es que vine en primera clase -respondió naturalmente.

\- ¿!Y porque a nosotros nos hizo venir en clase turística!? -reclamo Eric parándose delante del director.

\- No me alcanzo el dinero -ignoro el comentario de Eric y camino a un lado para quedarse en frente del grupo de Natsume- un gusto en conocerlos soy Luis Caceres el director de la Academia Alice de Estados Unidos y tío de Marcos -se presento formalmente.

\- El gusto es nuestro -dijeron al unisono mientras hacían una reverencia.

\- Amo las costumbres japonesas -se dijo a si mismo- bueno entren que esperan, vamos move el trasero Marcos.

\- Sufriré de bullying -susurro un frustrado Marcos

\- Me compadezco de ti hermano

\- Gracias Angel

Una vez en la limusina se dirigieron a la Academia Alice de París y se instalaron en el dormitorio de visitas pero como era de esperarse en ese momento se encontraba casi lleno ¿la razón?, simple, la competencia. Por esa razón tenían que compartir habitaciones y por ordenes del director quedando de esta manera: Angel y Natsume, Marcos y Tsubasa, Eric y Tashiro, Hotaru y Luna...la Zorra.

Tardaron...no se, lo que tengan que tardar para instalarse, cave decir que ninguno le dirigió la palabra a su compañero de cuarto. La competencia se llevaría a cavo al día siguiente para que los alumnos pudieran instalarse y prepararse correctamente.

Hotaru pov

La puta madre y ahora tengo que compartir habitación con la zorra de Luna o mejor dicho como la Zorrelia de Diabolik Lover (quien ve ese anime? A mi me encanta). Al llegar lo único que hice fue revolear la maleta en la primer cama que vi y saque lo que me pondría. Una camisa rayada blanca y negra, un suéter de color gris con palabras en ingles de cuello redondo que dejaba ver el cuello de la camisa, una calza de color negro y unos borcegos marrón claro. Todo eso, mas la ropa interior, en mano me metí en el baño para darme una ducha, claro que al salir Luna me miro con una cara de "podrías haber preguntado si quería bañarme primero" la cual ignore por completo y me dirigí a ordenar mi ropa.

Me encamine a la entrada del edificio para conocer un poco este lugar pero para mi mala suerte me encontré con un chico de ojos rojos y no, no es Angel.

\- Necesito hablar contigo -estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había en la recepción. Parecía que me hubiera estado esperando.

\- Yo no tengo nada que discutir contigo -seguí caminando a la entrada o para mi, salida. Aunque no conté con que me siguiera. Y muy de cerca. Por suerte me lleve un mapa que encontré en la habitación y me dirigí a la ciudad de la academia. El aire era algo fresco y me felicite a mi misma por una buena elección de ropa.

Mi estomago empezó a hacer un extraño sonido que conocía muy bien, tenia que callarlo pronto así que me adentre a una cafetería aun sabiendo que Natsume me seguía por detrás. Y tal como pensé al sentarme en una mesa el vino conmigo.

\- Te acusare de acoso sexual si no dejas de seguirme -agarre una carta mientras veía de reojo como venia una chica a tomarme la orden- un capuchino, por favor -le conteste antes de que siquiera abriera la boca.

\- Y u-usted señor -le pregunto al idiota. Se notaba nerviosa.

\- Un café, por favor -respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño haciendo sonrojar a la chica. Tch estúpido _un café, por favor_ imite mentalmente su voz. Nena abrí los ojos te estas sonrojando por este malnacido que seguro después va a ir y te va a... bueno eso que hace el, pero claro si como bocuda aceptas y no se porque mierda pienso todo esto y no se lo digo!- Hotaru quisiera hablar sobre lo que paso.

\- El pasado es historia, el presente es pasado y el futuro es ahora, no vengas a hablarme de algo a que ya no le doy importancia.

\- Solo quiero que me escuches, te quiero explicar algo

\- No quiero tus explicaciones y tampoco tienes que dármelas a mi si no a Mikan! -no pude contener y se lo grite. Varias personas nos miraron y yo me senté inmediatamente y le susurre- si me haces el favor de irte te lo agradecería mucho.

\- Pero no pienso hacerlo, hasta que me escuches -la masera llego con nuestras ordenes y dejamos de hablar por ese breve instante. Cuando se fue le hice un ademán con la mano para que hablara de una vez- Escucha quiero hablarte de la apuesta que se que escuchaste. Todo no era verdad...bueno lo mio si pero lo de Ruka no.

\- Si vienes a hablarme de Ruka, desde ya te digo que te olvides porque no tengo nada que hablar sobre el -lo interrumpí mientras tomaba mi capuchino de forma tranquila.

\- Mira se que lo amabas y

\- Alto -puse una mano en frente y negué repetidas con la cabeza- Yo no amaba a Ruka, admito que me molesto enterarme sobre la apuesta pero no, no lo amaba.

\- De que me estas hablando? Como que no o amabas? -pregunto con una cara llena de confusión

Suspire- Yo no ame a Ruka solo salí con él porque creí que haciendo eso podría olvidarme de alguien a quien yo ame pero que también me lastimo mucho -baje la mirada. Le estaba contando mi pasado y estoy segura de que luego se lo dirá a él.

\- No se si creerte -susurro

\- Has lo que quieras yo te dije la verdad de todos modos depende de ti creerme -me tome el ultimo sorbo de mi capuchino y luego me levante para dirigirme a la salida de ese lugar, que pagara él la cuenta yo necesito tomar aire. Seguí recorriendo la ciudad, ya que ciertas personitas de seguro pedirán un regalito cuando vuelva a la academia y no quiero aguantar los berrinches de las chicas así que sera mejor llevarles algo.

Por fin ya tengo todo y son las 6 pm creo que me tarde un poco, sera mejor que me apure así podre preparar bien lo que traje para mañana. La competencia sera dura pero estoy segura de que ganare y es-

\- Mierda -susurre al chocar con alguien. Esto me pasa por distraída- por que no te fijas... tu -Esto es imposible de todas las personas tuve que chocarme con él. Sentí una la lágrima traicionera recorrer por mi mejilla.

 **Fin de Hotaru pov**

\- Así que ese es tu plan -razono Angel acostado en la cama que le correspondía a Eric.

Él, Marcos, Luis y Eric se encontraban en la habitación de este ultimo. Marcos decidió confiarles el plan que había organizado con su tío y también con un poco de ayuda de Mikan.

\- Si y necesito que me ayuden

\- Ok pero exactamente en que quieres que te ayudemos? -pregunto Angel, quien ahora ya se había sentado

\- Parecieras que tienes todo bajo control – afirmo Eric sentado en uno de los sillones.

\- Exacto chicos mi sobrinito lo tenia pero con la llegada del nuevo amiguito de Hotaru ya no -Luis estaba sentado junto a Eric. Se los dije el seria el primer espectador.

\- Entonces... -Le incito a decir Angel.

\- Quiero que traten de mantenerlo alejado, hoy Hotaru salio sin avisarle a nadie y la estuvo buscando por todos lados y no logro encontrarla, aun así yo también lo hice pero la vi en una cafetería con... con Natsume el ex de Mikan.

\- El que!?

\- Acaso no lo sabias!? -le grito Eric

\- No por esa razón se me hacia conocido el nombre...espera! Como sabes tu de esto Eric.

\- Tranquilo Mikan nos lo dijo hasta yo lo se -respondió de manera obvia el director

\- Bien esta decidido? - pregunto

\- si te ayudaremos -respondieron los tres restantes al unisono

 **Angel pov**

Así que Natsume, tu eres la persona que hizo sufrir a mi Mikan pues... me lo pagaras muy caro. Ahora ella es mía y no dejare que le hagan lo mismo otra vez ni a ella ni a Hotaru... aunque creo que de eso se encargara Marcos.

Camine por el pasillo tenia que dar un paseo. Al salir del edificio respire profundo, el aire fresco choco con mi rostro haciéndome sacar una sonrisa. Amo estos días. Seguí caminando mientras me adentraba mas al bosque.

\- Aun te amo! -escuche un grito cerca de mi.

\- Yo... yo ya te olvide! -esa voz es de Hotaru- déjame ir – seguí el camino de las voces hasta que los vi.

\- No, no hasta que me digas la verdad, yo se que tu me amas – Vi a un chico acorralando a Hotaru contra un árbol.

\- Como puedes estar tan seguro? -se notaba por la forma en que hablaba que había llorado.

Por esto -la beso de una manera algo... indecente. Me acerque a ellos a grandes zancadas y le di un golpe en la cara a quien fuera que sea y me lleve a Hotaru a rastras de hay que aun seguía en shok.

 **Fin de Angel pov**

 **Por favor alguien me quiere decir como es la apariencia de Hayate Matsudaira?**

 **La razón por la que estuve ausente durante un tiempo fue porque mi abuela ya estaba mal y falleció el día 17 de marzo y sinceramente no me sentía con mucho animo de escribir. Así que siento mucho la demora y también que sea corto pero pronto subiré otro cap. y también de mi otra historia y por cierto si alguien leía otra de mis historias les aviso que elimine una para volver a escribirla mejor.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews:**

 **Valeria x3,**

 **Guest**

 **sakura**

 **Jennifer**

 **jejeje xD**

 **Seraina-chan**

 **OkamiDan**

 **kira**

 **Cassie Efy**

 **Nivi Shina**

 **Smile like me**

 **Y espero más jaja. Espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima Bye Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

 **Hotaru pov**

Esto tenia que ser una broma, una jodida broma que me jugaba el destino. Después de tanto tiempo ¿por que justo ahora?. Admito que no estaré viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida pero tampoco es el peor, digo, no es tan bueno por el puto asunto de Marcos que me trae como una estúpida por saber cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él sumándole, claro, el encuentro con Natsume y la zorra de Luna. Aunque tubo su lado bueno ya que pude volver a ver a Tsubasa.

Pero ese no es el punto, justo aquí parado en frente de mi se encuentra la persona que destrozo mi vida... bueno tal vez exagero un poco pero esta persona si me partió el corazón en miles de pedazos. Pase noches enteras llorando por él recordando cada momento que vivimos juntos y en todas las veces que me decía "Te quiero" que al fin de cuentas resulto ser una estúpida mentira.

\- Hotaru... -susurra y me toma del brazo para luego enredarme en los suyos- yo... necesito explicarte tanto...-lo empujo para poder librarme de esa muestra de cariño que me ofrece.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Eliot -mi ceño se frunce y evito llorar.

 **o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

 _ **En Japón**_

\- Y? como crees que les vaya -pregunta una castaña mirando la ventana del salón.

\- Yo creo que deben de estar bien, digo, estamos hablando de Hotaru, es obvio que ganara -Razono una rubia sentada en frente de la castaña de nombre Mikan.

\- Si, si es verdad pero yo me refería al plan de Marcos que, por supuesto, involucra a Hotaru -se voltio hacia ellas dejando de contemplar la parejita de pájaros que estaba en aquel árbol de sakuras.

\- Haa con que te referías a eso... em creo que habrá que confiar en Marcos por el momento -dijo una chica también castaña pero con la mitad del pelo de color rosa.

\- Tal vez tengas ra- un sonido proveniente del bolsillo de su falda interrumpió su conversación. Agarro su celular y leyó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

Se levanto de su asiento provocando que muchas miradas se concentraran en ella- Profesor lamento la interrupción pero necesito retirarme por asuntos de mi clase de habilidad peligrosa, es importante.

\- Esta bien-respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Gracias Hinata-sensei -recogió sus cosas, les pidió disculpas a sus amigas a lo que ellas contestaron que hablarían después. Salio con prisa y se encamino directo a su clase de habilidad peligrosa. El mensaje la tenia ansiosa, Charly le dijo que su tío le había enviado una carpeta con información sobre Youchi y que fuera a retirarla.

 **Mikan pov**

Corrí y corrí todo lo que mis pies me dieron. Tendría la verdad en mis manos y no la dejaría pasar por nada en este mundo. Youchi merece una familia y si mi teoría era cierta Eli lo sera desde ahora pero también tengo miedo de saber que no era cierto.

Esa fue una razón por la que no le dije nada a Eli, no quería ilusionarla sin estar segura.

Freno de golpe y me di una bofetada mental al darme cuenta de lo mas obvio. ¡Que estúpida había sido! Como no se pudo acordar de esto mucho más antes.

Visualizo la puerta de entrada de su clase de habilidad y en escasos segundos ya se encontraba parada en frente. Si, tenia el alice de teletransportación. Se lo había robado a Marcos en cuanto supo que lo tenia.

 **o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Me doy la vuelta antes de que las lágrimas comiencen a resbalar por mi rostro pero algo o más bien alguien lo evita tomándome del brazo.

\- P-por favor no... no sabes lo que me alegra encontrarte... y sobretodo saber que eras tienes un alice... si hubiera sabido que tu también lo tenias no hubiera hecho lo que hice para alejarte de mi lado.

\- A que te refieres? -pregunte dándome la vuelta, dejándome ver vulnerable ante sus ojos. Porque si, estaba llorando ya no pude contenerme y volví a llorar... por él- explícame -algo me decía que no escuche y que salga corriendo. Pero no, esta vez voy a enfrentar la realidad por más dura que sea.

\- Yo... -suspiro- oye no te gustaría ir a otro lado, digo, porque nos estamos llevando unas cuantas miradas -definitivamente todos nos estaban mirando. Asentí y comencé a caminar hacia el bosque.

\- Demos un paseo -dije sin mirar atrás limpiándome las lágrimas. Susurro un si mientras me alcanzaba y empezaba a caminar a mi lado.

Nos adentramos al bosque y caminamos en silencio por un largo rato.

\- Bueno creo que ya caminamos lo suficiente -se acerco a un árbol y se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda contra este- ven siéntate – la llamo

\- Estoy bien así, solo di lo que tengas que decirme -me miro sorprendido, mis palabras sonaron demasiadas frías y eso al parecer lo ¿entristeció?

\- Te amo -susurro por lo bajo- si hubiera sabido que tu eras una alice jamas hubiera hecho lo que hice.

\- Te refieres a ilusionarme y luego romperme el corazón -las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo, sin embargo luchaba para no derrumbarme.

\- Si... yo... Hotaru me estaban persiguiendo por mis alices, mi familia estaba asustada y yo no quería que nada te pasara...

\- De que hablas?, fuiste tu el que dijo que me uso solo para impresionar a otra.

\- Te engañe! ¿¡de acuerdo!? Te engañe para que te alejaras de mi. Era muy peligroso que estuvieras a mi lado.

\- Y por que no me lo dijiste!? -le grite perdiendo la paciencia

\- Por que necesitaba que estuvieras segura... no quería que salieras lastimada por mi culpa... yo... te amo y mis padres dijeron que la mejor forma de que lo estés seria alejada de mi... y Eliot no es mi verdadero nombre.

Las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios aun resonaban en mi cabeza. Su mirada demostraba que lo que decía era verdad pero aun así yo...

\- Mentira o no sufrí demasiado por ti -se acerco rápido hacia mi y me envolvió en un abrazo. Mis lágrimas empezaron a fluir y no hice nada para detenerlas y tampoco para alejarlo a él.

 **Fin de Hotaru pov**

 **o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

\- Esto es imposible

\- Acaso tu querías que tu hipótesis fuera falsa?

\- No claro que no! -exclame exaltada por su comentario- estoy sumamente emocionada pero a la vez sorprendida de que por primera vez hice algo bien.

\- No creo de que sea cierto -se acerco a mi y coloco su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

\- Si me conocieras de toda la vida estarías de acuerdo conmigo -deje los papeles en la mesa y saque su brazo, y camine hacia la ventana contemplando el paisaje de arboles que yacía en este momento frente a mis ojos.

Sentí sus pasos detrás de mi y sus brazos rodear mi cintura apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro- yo creo que no...pero si te sientes triste considera la opción de que pueda consolarte -me susurro en el oído.

Suspire- una palabra más y te dejo sin hijos -le amenace cerrando los ojos al entender semejante indirecta.

Me soltó inmediatamente mientras se carcajeaba de manera leve- solo jugaba -me contesto

\- Lo que tu digas -volví a suspirar y tome los papeles que anteriormente había colocado en la mesa- bien me voy, tengo que darle una fantástica noticia a alguien -sonreí y solo escuche un "buena suerte" de su parte antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tome el celular de mi bolsillo y escribí

" _ **Nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre"**_

Lo envié y sonríe. Hoy haría feliz a una amiga

 **o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

\- Cual es tu respuesta?

\- Eliot... perdón Mat-

\- Hayate dime Hayate -la interrumpió

\- Me cuesta acostumbrarme...

Y era cierto. Ese chico que se encontraba acorralándola contra el árbol impidiendo su escape le había contado toda su historia e incluso su verdadera identidad. Eso aun le costaba creer. Aun así y no estando del todo segura lo había perdonado.

\- Lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro.

\- Pero...

\- Entiende que no! -le grito.

\- Aun te amo -le respondió de la misma manera aclarándole lo que sentía.

\- Yo... yo ya te olvide!... déjame ir.

\- No, no hasta que me digas la verdad yo se que aun me amas.

\- Como puedes estar tan seguro -susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Por esto -atrapo sus labios con los suyos en un desesperado beso y hubiera seguido si no fuera por un chico rubio que lo alejo de un golpe y se llevo a rastras a la chica que aun seguía aturdida por lo ocurrido.

 **Gracias a todas ustedes por esperar y por su apoyo.**

 **También obviamente por sus preciosos y amados reviews:**

 **Smili like me**

 **Seraina-chan**

 **OkamiDan**

 **Cassie Effy**

 **HieibaraMakeikus**

 **Kira**

 **haruna yukihura**

 **akabame-14**

 **Guest**

 **Kurumi**

 **Las amo chikis hasta la próxima y perdonen si encuentran horrores de ortografia no tuve mucho tiempo de editar XD.**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
